Pansy's Secret
by Slytherin Fox
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson wants something, she gets it! In this story, she sets her sites on a boy that, well, you might not expect her to be interested in. Think again, and read on!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of that whole realm, too bad! _

In my world, I'm used to getting my way. I was fortunate enough to have been born a pureblood, with both my parents coming from two of the best families in the entire wizarding world. I've known Draco Malfoy for as long as I can remember and I've always believed he was my true love. That is, I always THOUGHT he was!

You see, lately I've been thinking about Harry Potter. I know what you are going to say, she must be crazy! But there is something about that boy that makes me want to know him better. I could care less about his two dorky Gryffindork sidekick friends. Hermione is nothing but a teacher's pet, always has to have the right answer to everything little know it all. Ron is a big pain in the butt, constantly whining and making a big jerk of himself. I have no need for either one of them. But Harry, yes there is definitely something there. Maybe it's his bravery. Maybe it's the fact that he's led a hard life and he's still risen to make something great of himself. He is, after all, one of the most powerful wizards ever. (I've always admired someone with a lot of power.) Maybe it's the fact that he was the wizard who saved my beloved Draco from Voldemort. What a day that was!

I was so heartbroken that day when Draco disappeared with Professor Snape, right after it seemed that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he would do that, or that Draco was really gone! It isn't that I particularly ever liked Dumbledore or anything. The thing was all a big set up, though, Professor Snape was actually true to the Order of the Phoenix the whole time, and the whole death thing was staged so that Lord Voldemort would continue to trust him. My dear Draco is not a killer. It's a good thing, or Dumbledore would have been dead for sure. Draco is back home now and Harry is the big hero, having found all the horcruxes and defeated the Dark Lord. Harry saved all three of them, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape. I don't know, there is just something about a hero like that that gets me every time! I really want somebody to save me and be MY hero! And after all, Harry is a pureblood, just like me! I could never be interested in a muggle born, even if he were hot like one of their movie stars.

One of these days I'm going to get Harry Potter to dump that stupid, simpering Ginny and notice me. Then he'll know what love is really like! I could really rock his world! After all, I'm a Slytherin girl! The only problem is now that Harry and Draco are friends, how do I manage it? Don't worry, I'll figure out something! I always get my way!

AN: This is my first attempt at writing for this forum, hope you liked it! Consider this a prologue to the coming action between Pansy and Harry. I think they will make a great couple, how about you? Harry needs to lighten up with his attitude toward Slytherins, and I think this is just the ticket. The sparks should fly! And this is one determined girl, believe me!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff, all of that belongs to the wonderful and one of a kind J.K. Rowling (sigh)

Pansy's Secret – Chapter 2

This morning I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting near my ear. I stretched, looked around and realized it wasn't my beautiful owl, Beaky which had awakened me. It wasn't Draco's eagle owl either. This was an owl I had never seen before. This was just a plain, ordinary, small brown hoot owl. Was this a message from Hogwarts? Shakily, I took the message and read it. Here are the contents of the message:

The honour of your presence is requested at a reception and grand ball to commemorate the triumph of Mr. Harry Potter, exalted wizard over the most fearsome Dark Lord, formerly known as He Who Must Not be Named. We will also celebrate the return of our most beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, as well as Potions Professor Severus Snape and recent graduate of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, all four of whom individuals were saved by the exalted Mr. Potter named above. Reception to be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on the eve of the Vernal Equinox.

I penned my reply that I would be most delighted to attend and sent the little owl on its way.

Later that day, I apparated to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco. "So I hear you are quite the celebrity", I commented. "I just received the invite this morning to honour the great and exalted Harry Potter, and noticed you were mentioned as well."

"Yeah," Draco said. "It's a bit of a pain being indebted to Potter, even though he did save my ilfe. Still, I suppose this function is something I simply must attend. At least you'll be there, Pans."

"Count on it," I answered.

Then Draco came out with the most shocking statement I have heard him make in all the years I've known him! "You know, Pans, it's been great going with you to the Yule Ball, and you've always been the greatest pal I've ever had. But, I have to tell you something."

"Draco, what could that be?", I asked him with uncertainly.

"Well Pans, it's a funny thing, but I've been thinking a lot about Hermione Granger. She suddenly seems, I don't know, really hot! I just can't get my mind off of her."

"What, that mudblood!", I exploded. I couldn't help myself, the thought of Draco and Hermione together was just too much for me to stomach, I suppose.

"Yeah, I know," Draco told me. "I can't help it, though, I have tried and tried to get her off my mind and it just isn't working. I probably don't have much of a shot with her, but I'm going to try anyway. I don't think my mind will rest until I know for sure if there is any kind of chance for Hermione and I to be together. You see, Pans, even though I've teased her all these years and called her all kinds of names, I always thought she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, besides you, that is. But, you're more of my buddy than a lover."

I sighed. "Draco, it's the funniest thing, I don't know how to describe it, but I've been thinking a lot about Harry Potter lately."

It was Draco's turn to hoot with disgust. "Pans, you can't be serious! You and Potter? Ha, ha, ha!" I smacked Draco in the arm. "It's no worse than you and the mudblood! What are you thinking!"

Draco and I laughed together. "What a situation we have", I announced. "There is only one thing to do, since each of us has this hang up and it looks unlikely that our fantasy is ever going to come true. We will just have to do what we can and help each other to make this really happen!" With that, Draco and I hugged each other and vowed to help the other achieve our end.

AN: Hope you are interested thus far, I'll post the next chapter ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Only in my dreams do I own any part of Harry Potter, and that never counted for much, anyway!

Thanks so much to the five people who have reviewed this story so far – Abercrombieduckie, Appacio, FaerieGlitter, DMHPluv and EcstasyOfSesshoumaru. I don't mean to torture you guys, but it would be great to have a few more reviews! Let me know you people are out there, and what you think. This is my first time at writing, so it helps! Review, review, review! I appreciate it, and will try to acknowledge you in my author's notes, plus I will even eventually get around to reading and reviewing your stories. (Yeah, I promise!) Got it? Okay, thanks!

Pansy's Secret – Chapter 3

Back home in my bedroom that evening, I couldn't get over all that Draco and I had spoken about that day at Malfoy Manor. It was crazy enough the way I felt about Harry, but Draco being interested in Hermione? There was no way this made sense! On top of that, how were we supposed to implement our little plan of breaking Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione up and having our respective way with them? Was it even worth it in the long run?

All our lives, Draco and I had been told that Slytherin and Gryffindor can never be together, and yet something told me that this was bound to be the hottest pairing possible! (Ever heard the saying opposites attract?) Gryffindor has everything I don't have – the bravery, the chivalry, the conviction. Slytherin has all the other great points – the intuition, the determination, the shrewdness. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin are passionate, together they would make the best team around, a team that no one could stop! I knew it, I just knew it! So yeah, it was worth it!

The next few days passed by quickly. I spent time planning my costume for Harry's ball. I decided on a beautiful pale lavender gown with a lavender fake fur boa which showed off my coloring very nicely. The dress was form fitting, which was fine with him, I'm not ashamed of my figure! I would wear lavender eye shadow, red lipstick, rose blush and lavender nail polish, with one exception! I was going to have one nail painted red with a gold lion charm. The charm would be the enchanted kind that moves, of course. You never know when a girl might need a little secret weapon!

Finally, the day I had been looking forward to arrived. How wonderful everything looked in the Great Hall at Hogwarts! The decorations were mostly red and gold, of course, but there were some green and silver ones, as well. (After all, Professor Snape and Draco had played a big part in the events, too!) Draco looked even more stunning than usual in his dark green robes, he even had his father's walking stick with him, the gold one with the snake. (I personally love that walking stick!) But the one who took all the attention away was Harry, of course. Everyone stood as he walked into the room, and there was a lot of fanfare, there was even a drum roll as he entered with Ginny the Weasleyette on his arm. I had never seen him looking so magnificent in his dark red brocade overcoat with gold lions embroidered into the fabric, he really looked like a king! Mudblood Hermione and drooling simpleton (Ron) Weasley trailed behind them. Harry sat at the front of the room with simpering idiot Ginny beside him. She, too, was dressed in red, gad, did no one ever tell her that a redhead should never, ever wear the color red! I have to admit Hermione looked nice, her hair was curled in a pretty way, and her rosy pink dress brought out her skin tone very nicely. Ron looked like a total prat in his brown robes that looked like a hand me down from one of his older brothers, they probably were and he isn't even worth mentioning any further!

All of a sudden, Dumbledore walked into the room. The crowd began to shout with excitement, how happy everyone was to have him back! He wore long red and gold robes (I knew he was a Gryffindor!) and he still had his long beard, of course. Something about him has always reminded me of the muggle Santa Claus. He walked to the podium at the front of the room, never have I heard such cheers, people were practically in tears! Professor Snape was there, too, still looking super cool in his black robes. (Few men are sexier than Professor Snape!)

Dumbledore began speaking. "We are here tonight to honor a true hero, perhaps the greatest wizard who ever lived" (loud cheering and crowd noise). "I am so happy and honored to have known this young man and to have had the pleasure of being his Headmaster at Hogwarts. You all know the many incredible deeds he has done, from surviving Voldemort trying to kill him when he was only a baby to finally overpowering Voldemort and triumphing over evil in the end, freeing us all from such tyranny forever. Without further ado I give you our guest of honor, Mr. Harry Potter! (I have never heard so much noise in my life – the shouting, the cheering, the screaming was just amazing!)

Harry began to walk to the podium as the screaming and shouting continued without any signs of stopping. Finally, he was able to speak. "Wow, it's amazing to see so many of my friends here," he began. "All of you know already that I had to kill Voldemort, it was my mission. After all, he killed my parents, and there was no way I could go on living if he was alive. There was nothing that could have stopped me from doing what I did, so I don't know if that makes me a hero. I was just doing what I had to do." The crowd roar rose up again with shouts of "Hero, hero, hero!" Ginny continued to be attached to Harry's arm like a leach. He turned and gave her a small kiss. God, this was not going to be easy. "I want to thank my friends who are here with me tonight, all of you, but I especially want to thank Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These are my three best friends in the whole world, and I don't think I can have done what I did without their help." Ron and Hermione walked up to join Harry at the podium as the applause and noise continued around them. "Now, I want everyone to just relax and have a great time! We're going to have a meal then we're going to have our entertainment, so enjoy!"

I was sitting with Draco at a table near the front of the festivities so I was able to get a really good view of all that went on, that's for sure! I saw Ginny's iron grip on Harry's arm and the way that Hermione was latched onto Ron. What possible hope could there be in Draco and I getting rid of these two parasites?

After the feast, Harry and Ginny started the dancing off. The music was beautiful, and the enchanted sky in the ceiling glimmered with stars. Draco and I joined in the dancing along with many other couples, including the ever annoying Hermione and Ron. I looked over and saw Harry. It was then that I flashed my Gryffindor painted fingernail at him. "Congratulations, Harry", I shouted over at him. "Thank you for saving all of wizardkind from Lord Voldemort!" "You're welcome, Pansy", Harry said, and moved away from me quickly, Weasleyette still clinging. They looked like they were in love. It looked like I was going to have to use a love potion to get him to notice me. Then finally, Ginny left Harry's side to talk to Hermione about something. At that moment Harry looked at my fingernail. "What's that?", he asked. "Why is your fingernail painted with the Gryffindor colors?"

"Why it's nothing, Harry, just something I thought you might enjoy", I responded coyly, and turned away. It wouldn't pay to make myself too obvious. Harry seemed very confused. Now we're getting somewhere, I thought, at least he finally noticed me! I wondered how Draco was making out with Hermione, couldn't wait to find out later on!

AN: Okay, that's it for now, remember to read and review and I'll update this thing for you. If you don't review, then I don't write. And of course, you KNOW it isn't going to be that easy! This story is going to go on for a while!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Surprise, people, I am back! I had truly intended to come back and write more of this story much earlier, but a variety of circumstances in real life intervened. Now that I am finally here, I will do my best to continue and actually complete this twisted little tale. To anyone who has read any of this story previously, welcome back. To anyone new who is just joining us, welcome. And to all, please remember to review! I thank you for your kindness in sharing this muddled little adventure with me, so let's see how it goes …..

Chapter 4 

The evening progressed and I didn't get a chance to make any further progress in getting Harry out of Ginny's clutches. She was so wrapped up in him that no one else had any chance of getting anywhere near his direction, but I thought I saw a look of discomfort on his face from all the attention she was giving him. That clinging vine was sucking the life out of him!

Draco met me outside the Great Hall when the festivities finally ended. I told him of the encounter with Harry, and asked if there was anything going on with Hermoine. "Not much", he replied. "That Weasel is constantly in the way." "Tell me about it," I replied thoughtfully. "You know, we are going to have to figure out a way to eliminate the competition, get rid of these two Weasels so that Harry and Hermione can get a taste of what they're really missing."

"Now you're talking, Pansy!", Draco exclaimed. "Let's work on this right now", I said. I couldn't wait to get started! The only way we were going to have any kind of chance of my having any luck with Harry and Draco any luck with Hermione was by making sure that those two annoying redheads were out of the picture, if only temporarily. (Permanent would be better, but I'm not ready to go there, YET!)

Now the question was, what ruse should we use to get rid of these two? It seemed to both of us that the best bet was simply to convince each of them that there was something great waiting for them in some far reach of the world, something that they both really wanted, and that the only way they could get this something is if it they personally showed up for it – ALONE.

"Draco, you're a man. What do you think Ron would like most of the world?", I asked, not knowing or particularly caring what any Weasley would want. "Oh, I don't know", Draco said, "It would probably be something ridiculous, like some special recognition for being the biggest prat in the history of the world."

"Hmmm, maybe not quite that", I mused. "Yeah, you're right", Draco replied thoughtfully. "I know, let's send him on a special mission to Poland in honor of his outstanding achievements in the field of magic." We both convulsed in laughter at the thought of a Weasley achieving an outstanding accomplishment in anything, particularly in magic. "What about Ginny?", he asked.

"Well, how about sending her to Rio de Janeiro to appear in a special pageant as most beautiful witch in the world?" We were both practically dying of laughter now, it got more and more outrageous and hilarious as we went on! Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful witch in the world – HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!

"Let's do it, prepare the special papers and send them out by owl", I told Draco excitedly. We decided that each "mission" was to last a period of three weeks, plenty of time for us to accomplish our goals, I'm certain!

AN: Now the plot thickens! My chapters are short, but I'm going to be writing more real soon, I promise! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco and I both realized that we had to get busy right then and there and put our little plan into action of getting both Ron and Ginny out of the picture. We needed to make sure both of them were busy in some other part of the world for at least three weeks, that they weren't together, and that there was no chance either of them could come back before that time.

Well, everyone knows that Draco and I are two of the brightest people on the face of this earth (right?), so we felt we were well equipped to handle this problem.

"Now, how can we convince Ron to actually go to Poland and have his special achievements in the field of magic recognized?", I asked Draco. "We need to make sure that there are absolutely no loopholes in our plan." We thought and thought about it, and then realized that we could easily use our connections in the wizarding world to actually MAKE Ron think that he was going to be recognized for his achievements. Who was better qualified to help us than Xavier Vidalia, a noted Slytherin and great wizard who actually lived in Poland. 

Xavier Vidalia, an exceedingly handsome wizard of around Professor Snape's age, was someone we knew quite well because of his constant presence over the years at Draco's parents' mansion, Malfoy Manor. Draco was especially well acquainted with Xavier. I knew him a little bit, and was pretty taken with his long wavy brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes and masculine body, and he was always nice to me every time I came in contact with him at parties. Draco told me about his exceptional gifts of manipulation and mind control, he was sure that if we owled Xavier he would be able to find a way to make sure that Ron stayed put in Poland for three weeks, and that Ron would show up by himself.

"Wow", I exclaimed. "It's funny, but I think I know something that can help with the Ginny situation. Do you remember Saturnia Sebastapol?" "Sure," Draco said. "Well, I think she would be the answer to the Ginny situation," I told Draco. "She's in her 20's, Slytherin, and extremely sexy. Wizards flock to her wherever she goes, both male and female, just to bask in her aura. It's funny, but she is having a pageant for most beautiful witch in Rio coming up. I just know that she would be willing to allow Ginny to enter, especially if we can make a total fool out of her in the process."

"Well, that won't be hard", Draco said. "The Weasleys are the biggest fools in the entire wizarding world." "So true", I replied. "I know that Xavier would also be happy to help us make Ron look like an even bigger idiot than he is," Draco answered. "Excellent", I told him, so let's send our owls out and see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now all Draco and I had to do was wait for our answers from Xavier and Saturnia before we could go any further with our plan. We couldn't make any headway with either Harry or Hermoine because the two annoying weasels were constantly attached to them. So, it was with great anticipation and excitement that we watched Draco's beautiful white eagle owl returning to us with a parchment. It had to be Xavier's reply!

Indeed it was, and Xavier was more than happy to help us with our plans. He and a few friends were willing to stage a "ceremony" to honor Ron, but it would lead to his ultimate humiliation because during the course of this ceremony, Ron would be asked to prepare a special potion in tribute to his great achievements in magic. After all, the entire wizarding community admired him so much, surely it wouldn't be too much to ask for him to dazzle us with his expertise in potion making? The potion he would be preparing would be one of exceeding difficulty, one which even Professor Snape would find a challenge – Perhaps it would be wolfbane or even Markzamius Mure, a potion for eternal youth. Or, since Ron's potion making skills were so bad, he could simply be led up to the difficult one. We could start with something really simple, which he would probably botch and be laughed at for evermore.

During the course of the three weeks time, Ron would be staying in the castle of one of Xavier's distinguished friends, entertained, fed and made to feel like a million dollars. It would all be worth it when, at the end, he would crash down in flames. Draco and I cracked up laughing. "Sure wish we could be there to see it," we both exclaimed at once.

Early the next day, my owl Beaky came flying through my window with a parchment from Saturnia. "Sure, I could help you," she wrote. "Ginny can be part of the pageant for the whole three weeks, she'll make it all the way to the finals, then we will disgrace her and make fun of her. How could anyone with her plain looks possibly be in a tournament of beautiful witches? Every witch present will laugh and make nasty comments to her, it'll be a hoot. She'll leave feeling more ugly than a nasty old washcloth." This was the funniest thing I had ever heard, and I REALLY would have loved to see my enemy Ginny humiliated, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. I ran to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and told my friend Draco the good news about Saturnia.

"Both these invitations are going to have a note on them – WARNING – You and only you are to appear at this event, no guests are allowed for any reason. This is due to security reasons, and because we are only able to provide sufficient entertainment, food and lodging for our personal invited guests. (Well, we could provide more, but we just simply don't want to!)", I announced.

"Pans, the only thing is that each invitation is going to have to be worded a little bit differently so that no one gets suspicious," Draco said. "Good point", I said. "It won't be a problem making them look official, with all the lovely parchments we have on hand. Let's write em up and send em out!"

AN: There you go, two chapters instead of just one! I realize they probably weren't the best, but things are going to get a lot more interesting from here. Just a little plot development. Thanks so much for everyone who is reading this story, LeDiablo Blanc2 and out of the ashes being the two most recent readers. I appreciate all your comments, and will do whatever I can to make the story interesting and better! Keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks, that wasn't much time for Draco and I to work our magic and try to somehow win over the respective hearts of Harry and Hermione, but it was our only shot. We only had to wait till that evening when the wizard karaoke event came up. It was kind of a continuation of the celebration to honor Harry which had started in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking for an outlet after all the tension of the days with the Dark Lord, so karaoke looked to be as good a release as any. This event was going to take place in the Three Broomsticks.

Walking into the place, Draco and I agreed that we had never seen it looking so festive. Wizards don't use all the same heavy equipment such as speakers, CDs and songbooks which muggles use in karaoke, all they really need to do is think of the song they wish to sing and the words appear on the magical TV screens so everyone can see them and sing along. The Three Broomsticks was decorated to look almost like a muggle discotheque. I noticed the shopkeeper, Dumbledore's brother, behind the counter tidying up. He had done a really nice job of decorating, especially for someone who is overly fascinated by goats. I wouldn't have expected that.

I was wearing one of my favorite dresses that night, a soft pink close fitting sheath type number with matching shoes and a pretty hairbow. Draco was wearing a dark forest green jacket with silver piping on the edges and silvery gray pants, as usual he looked stunning. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Harry, though, what was it exactly about him that I found so bewitching? His eyes were so gorgeous, almost the colour of emeralds. His eyes were definitely his best feature, so expressive, so intelligent, so knowing. He seemed kind of sad tonight, somehow lost because his precious Ginny wasn't there, I knew. I wondered if he was ready for the surprise I was about to deliver as I stepped up to sing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special wizard," I announced as I walked to the center of the stage. "If it weren't for him I'm not even sure how many of us would even be here. This song is called Holding Out for a Hero, it was originally performed many years ago by a muggle singer named Bonnie Tyler. Now I dedicate it to the amazing Harry Potter." Not thinking about it or waiting for anyone's reaction, I started to sing:

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

(Chorus)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I sang the words loud and true, from the heart. I know that I have a pretty decent voice, and all I could do was hope that my song was making an impression on the one it was intended for. As I watched his face, I noticed an expression of what appeared to be rapt fascination and surprise. He looked at me as I sang with a look I had truly never seen before. But as the song drew to a close I saw the light die in his eyes. He politely clapped along with everyone else who was there. "Thank you Pansy, that was really nice," he said.

Really nice, I thought, how bland and disappointing. Clearly, this project was going to take a lot more work than even I had originally thought. I waited to see how Draco would fare when he performed his song for Hermione.

"How's everyone doing tonight?", Draco asked, walking up to the stage with a natural grace and style that only a person of his presence and breeding could possess. "I'd like to perform a little tune for you tonight and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sure you have all heard of the muggle singer Justin Timberlake?"

It was funny, because the way Draco looked tonight and with his air of confidence, he kind of reminded me a bit of that particular singer, I thought. Who could not be impressed by him? With that thought Draco launched into his song, his eyes on Hermione the entire time.

Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , youll see  
Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone  
-Rapping till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl

Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

Summer's over for the both of us summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinking of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE oh

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , love

It was interesting, because Hermione's brown eyes reflected the same interest that Harry's had during the time when Draco was performing the song. Again, once the song was over the magic seemed to die, almost like a guilty pleasure that had been indulged in for only a brief moment. Glancing over at Draco, I knew that he was aware of the same thing, too.

We both apparated home in sadness and silence. Having Ron and Ginny out of the picture was hardly a guarantee of our success, as we were both no further along in our plan than we would have been if our rivals had still been there. The only thing that gave us any pleasure at the moment was reflecting on the fools that they were no doubt making of themselves at that very moment.

Sighing, both Draco and I agreed that we would simply have to try again and think up something else. We just hadn't figured out what that would be yet.


	8. Chapter 8

In my world, I'm used to getting my way. I was fortunate enough to have been born a pureblood, with both my parents coming from two of the best families in the entire wizarding world. I've known Draco Malfoy for as long as I can remember and I've always believed he was my true love. That is, I always THOUGHT he was!

You see, lately I've been thinking about Harry Potter. I know what you are going to say, she must be crazy! But there is something about that boy that makes me want to know him better. I could care less about his two dorky Gryffindork sidekick friends. Hermione is nothing but a teacher's pet, always has to have the right answer to everything little know it all. Ron is a big pain in the butt, constantly whining and making a big jerk of himself. I have no need for either one of them. But Harry, yes there is definitely something there. Maybe it's his bravery. Maybe it's the fact that he's led a hard life and he's still risen to make something great of himself. He is, after all, one of the most powerful wizards ever. (I've always admired someone with a lot of power.) Maybe it's the fact that he was the wizard who saved my beloved Draco from Voldemort. What a day that was!

I was so heartbroken that day when Draco disappeared with Professor Snape, right after it seemed that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he would do that, or that Draco was really gone! It isn't that I particularly ever liked Dumbledore or anything. The thing was all a big set up, though, Professor Snape was actually true to the Order of the Phoenix the whole time, and the whole death thing was staged so that Lord Voldemort would continue to trust him. My dear Draco is not a killer. It's a good thing, or Dumbledore would have been dead for sure. Draco is back home now and Harry is the big hero, having found all the horcruxes and defeated the Dark Lord. Harry saved all three of them, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape. I don't know, there is just something about a hero like that that gets me every time! I really want somebody to save me and be MY hero! And after all, Harry is a pureblood, just like me! I could never be interested in a muggle born, even if he were hot like one of their movie stars.

One of these days I'm going to get Harry Potter to dump that stupid, simpering Ginny and notice me. Then he'll know what love is really like! I could really rock his world! After all, I'm a Slytherin girl! The only problem is now that Harry and Draco are friends, how do I manage it? Don't worry, I'll figure out something! I always get my way!

Chapter 2  
This morning I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting near my ear. I stretched, looked around and realized it wasn't my beautiful owl, Beaky which had awakened me. It wasn't Draco's eagle owl either. This was an owl I had never seen before. This was just a plain, ordinary, small brown hoot owl. Was this a message from Hogwarts? Shakily, I took the message and read it. Here are the contents of the message:  
The honour of your presence is requested at a reception and grand ball to commemorate the triumph of Mr. Harry Potter, exalted wizard over the most fearsome Dark Lord, formerly known as He Who Must Not be Named. We will also celebrate the return of our most beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, as well as Potions Professor Severus Snape and recent graduate of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, all four of whom individuals were saved by the exalted Mr. Potter named above. Reception to be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on the eve of the Vernal Equinox.  
I penned my reply that I would be most delighted to attend and sent the little owl on its way.  
Later that day, I apparated to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco. "So I hear you are quite the celebrity", I commented. "I just received the invite this morning to honour the great and exalted Harry Potter, and noticed you were mentioned as well."  
"Yeah," Draco said. "It's a bit of a pain being indebted to Potter, even though he did save my ilfe. Still, I suppose this function is something I simply must attend. At least you'll be there, Pans."  
"Count on it," I answered.  
Then Draco came out with the most shocking statement I have heard him make in all the years I've known him! "You know, Pans, it's been great going with you to the Yule Ball, and you've always been the greatest pal I've ever had. But, I have to tell you something."  
"Draco, what could that be?", I asked him with uncertainly.  
"Well Pans, it's a funny thing, but I've been thinking a lot about Hermione Granger. She suddenly seems, I don't know, really hot! I just can't get my mind off of her."  
"What, that mudblood!", I exploded. I couldn't help myself, the thought of Draco and Hermione together was just too much for me to stomach, I suppose.  
"Yeah, I know," Draco told me. "I can't help it, though, I have tried and tried to get her off my mind and it just isn't working. I probably don't have much of a shot with her, but I'm going to try anyway. I don't think my mind will rest until I know for sure if there is any kind of chance for Hermione and I to be together. You see, Pans, even though I've teased her all these years and called her all kinds of names, I always thought she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, besides you, that is. But, you're more of my buddy than a lover."  
I sighed. "Draco, it's the funniest thing, I don't know how to describe it, but I've been thinking a lot about Harry Potter lately."  
It was Draco's turn to hoot with disgust. "Pans, you can't be serious! You and Potter? Ha, ha, ha!" I smacked Draco in the arm. "It's no worse than you and the mudblood! What are you thinking!"  
Draco and I laughed together. "What a situation we have", I announced. "There is only one thing to do, since each of us has this hang up and it looks unlikely that our fantasy is ever going to come true. We will just have to do what we can and help each other to make this really happen!" With that, Draco and I hugged each other and vowed to help the other achieve our end.

**Chapter 3 **

Back home in my bedroom that evening, I couldn't get over all that Draco and I had spoken about that day at Malfoy Manor. It was crazy enough the way I felt about Harry, but Draco being interested in Hermione? There was no way this made sense! On top of that, how were we supposed to implement our little plan of breaking Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione up and having our respective way with them? Was it even worth it in the long run?

All our lives, Draco and I had been told that Slytherin and Gryffindor can never be together, and yet something told me that this was bound to be the hottest pairing possible! (Ever heard the saying opposites attract?) Gryffindor has everything I don't have – the bravery, the chivalry, the conviction. Slytherin has all the other great points – the intuition, the determination, the shrewdness. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin are passionate, together they would make the best team around, a team that no one could stop! I knew it, I just knew it! So yeah, it was worth it!

The next few days passed by quickly. I spent time planning my costume for Harry's ball. I decided on a beautiful pale lavender gown with a lavender fake fur boa which showed off my coloring very nicely. The dress was form fitting, which was fine with him, I'm not ashamed of my figure! I would wear lavender eye shadow, red lipstick, rose blush and lavender nail polish, with one exception! I was going to have one nail painted red with a gold lion charm. The charm would be the enchanted kind that moves, of course. You never know when a girl might need a little secret weapon!

Finally, the day I had been looking forward to arrived. How wonderful everything looked in the Great Hall at Hogwarts! The decorations were mostly red and gold, of course, but there were some green and silver ones, as well. (After all, Professor Snape and Draco had played a big part in the events, too!) Draco looked even more stunning than usual in his dark green robes, he even had his father's walking stick with him, the gold one with the snake. (I personally love that walking stick!) But the one who took all the attention away was Harry, of course. Everyone stood as he walked into the room, and there was a lot of fanfare, there was even a drum roll as he entered with Ginny the Weasleyette on his arm. I had never seen him looking so magnificent in his dark red brocade overcoat with gold lions embroidered into the fabric, he really looked like a king! Mudblood Hermione and drooling simpleton (Ron) Weasley trailed behind them. Harry sat at the front of the room with simpering idiot Ginny beside him. She, too, was dressed in red, gad, did no one ever tell her that a redhead should never, ever wear the color red! I have to admit Hermione looked nice, her hair was curled in a pretty way, and her rosy pink dress brought out her skin tone very nicely. Ron looked like a total prat in his brown robes that looked like a hand me down from one of his older brothers, they probably were and he isn't even worth mentioning any further!

All of a sudden, Dumbledore walked into the room. The crowd began to shout with excitement, how happy everyone was to have him back! He wore long red and gold robes (I knew he was a Gryffindor!) and he still had his long beard, of course. Something about him has always reminded me of the muggle Santa Claus. He walked to the podium at the front of the room, never have I heard such cheers, people were practically in tears! Professor Snape was there, too, still looking super cool in his black robes. (Few men are cooler than Professor Snape!)

Dumbledore began speaking. "We are here tonight to honor a true hero, perhaps the greatest wizard who ever lived" (loud cheering and crowd noise). "I am so happy and honored to have known this young man and to have had the pleasure of being his Headmaster at Hogwarts. You all know the many incredible deeds he has done, from surviving Voldemort trying to kill him when he was only a baby to finally overpowering Voldemort and triumphing over evil in the end, freeing us all from such tyranny forever. Without further ado I give you our guest of honor, Mr. Harry Potter! (I have never heard so much noise in my life – the shouting, the cheering, the screaming was just amazing!)

Harry began to walk to the podium as the screaming and shouting continued without any signs of stopping. Finally, he was able to speak. "Wow, it's amazing to see so many of my friends here," he began. "All of you know already that I had to kill Voldemort, it was my mission. After all, he killed my parents, and there was no way I could go on living if he was alive. There was nothing that could have stopped me from doing what I did, so I don't know if that makes me a hero. I was just doing what I had to do." The crowd roar rose up again with shouts of "Hero, hero, hero!" Ginny continued to be attached to Harry's arm like a leach. He turned and gave her a small kiss. God, this was not going to be easy. "I want to thank my friends who are here with me tonight, all of you, but I especially want to thank Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These are my three best friends in the whole world, and I don't think I can have done what I did without their help." Ron and Hermione walked up to join Harry at the podium as the applause and noise continued around them. "Now, I want everyone to just relax and have a great time! We're going to have a meal then we're going to have our entertainment, so enjoy!"

I was sitting with Draco at a table near the front of the festivities so I was able to get a really good view of all that went on, that's for sure! I saw Ginny's iron grip on Harry's arm and the way that Hermione was latched onto Ron. What possible hope could there be in Draco and I getting rid of these two parasites?

After the feast, Harry and Ginny started the dancing off. The music was beautiful, and the enchanted sky in the ceiling glimmered with stars. Draco and I joined in the dancing along with many other couples, including the ever annoying Hermione and Ron. I looked over and saw Harry. It was then that I flashed my Gryffindor painted fingernail at him. "Congratulations, Harry", I shouted over at him. "Thank you for saving all of wizardkind from Lord Voldemort!" "You're welcome, Pansy", Harry said, and moved away from me quickly, Weasleyette still clinging. They looked like they were in love. It looked like I was going to have to use a love potion to get him to notice me. Then finally, Ginny left Harry's side to talk to Hermione about something. At that moment Harry looked at my fingernail. "What's that?", he asked. "Why is your fingernail painted with the Gryffindor colors?"

"Why it's nothing, Harry, just something I thought you might enjoy", I responded coyly, and turned away. It wouldn't pay to make myself too obvious. Harry seemed very confused. Now we're getting somewhere, I thought, at least he finally noticed me! I wondered how Draco was making out with Hermione, couldn't wait to find out later on!

**Chapter 4 **

The evening progressed and I didn't get a chance to make any further progress in getting Harry out of Ginny's clutches. She was so wrapped up in him that no one else had any chance of getting anywhere near his direction, but I thought I saw a look of discomfort on his face from all the attention she was giving him. That clinging vine was sucking the life out of him!

Draco met me outside the Great Hall when the festivities finally ended. I told him of the encounter with Harry, and asked if there was anything going on with Hermoine. "Not much", he replied. "That Weasel is constantly in the way." "Tell me about it," I replied thoughtfully. "You know, we are going to have to figure out a way to eliminate the competition, get rid of these two Weasels so that Harry and Hermione can get a taste of what they're really missing."

"Now you're talking, Pansy!", Draco exclaimed. "Let's work on this right now", I said. I couldn't wait to get started! The only way we were going to have any kind of chance of my having any luck with Harry and Draco any luck with Hermione was by making sure that those two annoying redheads were out of the picture, if only temporarily. (Permanent would be better, but I'm not ready to go there, YET!)

Now the question was, what ruse should we use to get rid of these two? It seemed to both of us that the best bet was simply to convince each of them that there was something great waiting for them in some far reach of the world, something that they both really wanted, and that the only way they could get this something is if it they personally showed up for it – ALONE.

"Draco, you're a man. What do you think Ron would like most of the world?", I asked, not knowing or particularly caring what any Weasley would want. "Oh, I don't know", Draco said, "It would probably be something ridiculous, like some special recognition for being the biggest prat in the history of the world."

"Hmmm, maybe not quite that", I mused. "Yeah, you're right", Draco replied thoughtfully. "I know, let's send him on a special mission to Poland in honor of his outstanding achievements in the field of magic." We both convulsed in laughter at the thought of a Weasley achieving an outstanding accomplishment in anything, particularly in magic. "What about Ginny?", he asked.

"Well, how about sending her to Rio de Janeiro to appear in a special pageant as most beautiful witch in the world?" We were both practically dying of laughter now, it got more and more outrageous and hilarious as we went on! Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful witch in the world – HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!

"Let's do it, prepare the special papers and send them out by owl", I told Draco excitedly. We decided that each "mission" was to last a period of three weeks, plenty of time for us to accomplish our goals, I'm certain!

**Chapter 5**

Draco and I both realized that we had to get busy right then and there and put our little plan into action of getting both Ron and Ginny out of the picture. We needed to make sure both of them were busy in some other part of the world for at least three weeks, that they weren't together, and that there was no chance either of them could come back before that time.

Well, everyone knows that Draco and I are two of the brightest people on the face of this earth (right?), so we felt we were well equipped to handle this problem.

"Now, how can we convince Ron to actually go to Poland and have his special achievements in the field of magic recognized?", I asked Draco. "We need to make sure that there are absolutely no loopholes in our plan." We thought and thought about it, and then realized that we could easily use our connections in the wizarding world to actually MAKE Ron think that he was going to be recognized for his achievements. Who was better qualified to help us than Xavier Vidalia, a noted Slytherin and great wizard who actually lived in Poland.

Xavier Vidalia, an exceedingly handsome wizard of around Professor Snape's age, was someone we knew quite well because of his constant presence over the years at Draco's parents' mansion, Malfoy Manor. Draco was especially well acquainted with Xavier. I knew him a little bit, and was pretty taken with his long wavy brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes and masculine body, and he was always nice to me every time I came in contact with him at parties. Draco told me about his exceptional gifts of manipulation and mind control, he was sure that if we owled Xavier he would be able to find a way to make sure that Ron stayed put in Poland for three weeks, and that Ron would show up by himself.

"Wow", I exclaimed. "It's funny, but I think I know something that can help with the Ginny situation. Do you remember Saturnia Sebastapol?" "Sure," Draco said. "Well, I think she would be the answer to the Ginny situation," I told Draco. "She's in her 20's, Slytherin, and extremely sexy. Wizards flock to her wherever she goes, both male and female, just to bask in her aura. It's funny, but she is having a pageant for most beautiful witch in Rio coming up. I just know that she would be willing to allow Ginny to enter, especially if we can make a total fool out of her in the process."

"Well, that won't be hard", Draco said. "The Weasleys are the biggest fools in the entire wizarding world." "So true", I replied. "I know that Xavier would also be happy to help us make Ron look like an even bigger idiot than he is," Draco answered. "Excellent", I told him, so let's send our owls out and see what happens.

Chapter 6

Now all Draco and I had to do was wait for our answers from Xavier and Saturnia before we could go any further with our plan. We couldn't make any headway with either Harry or Hermoine because the two annoying weasels were constantly attached to them. So, it was with great anticipation and excitement that we watched Draco's beautiful white eagle owl returning to us with a parchment. It had to be Xavier's reply!

Indeed it was, and Xavier was more than happy to help us with our plans. He and a few friends were willing to stage a "ceremony" to honor Ron, but it would lead to his ultimate humiliation because during the course of this ceremony, Ron would be asked to prepare a special potion in tribute to his great achievements in magic. After all, the entire wizarding community admired him so much, surely it wouldn't be too much to ask for him to dazzle us with his expertise in potion making? The potion he would be preparing would be one of exceeding difficulty, one which even Professor Snape would find a challenge – Perhaps it would be wolfbane or even Markzamius Mure, a potion for eternal youth. Or, since Ron's potion making skills were so bad, he could simply be led up to the difficult one. We could start with something really simple, which he would probably botch and be laughed at for evermore.

During the course of the three weeks time, Ron would be staying in the castle of one of Xavier's distinguished friends, entertained, fed and made to feel like a million dollars. It would all be worth it when, at the end, he would crash down in flames. Draco and I cracked up laughing. "Sure wish we could be there to see it," we both exclaimed at once.

Early the next day, my owl Beaky came flying through my window with a parchment from Saturnia. "Sure, I could help you," she wrote. "Ginny can be part of the pageant for the whole three weeks, she'll make it all the way to the finals, then we will disgrace her and make fun of her. How could anyone with her plain looks possibly be in a tournament of beautiful witches? Every witch present will laugh and make nasty comments to her, it'll be a hoot. She'll leave feeling more ugly than a nasty old washcloth." This was the funniest thing I had ever heard, and I REALLY would have loved to see my enemy Ginny humiliated, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. I ran to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and told my friend Draco the good news about Saturnia.

"Both these invitations are going to have a note on them – WARNING – You and only you are to appear at this event, no guests are allowed for any reason. This is due to security reasons, and because we are only able to provide sufficient entertainment, food and lodging for our personal invited guests. (Well, we could provide more, but we just simply don't want to!)", I announced.

"Pans, the only thing is that each invitation is going to have to be worded a little bit differently so that no one gets suspicious," Draco said. "Good point", I said. "It won't be a problem making them look official, with all the lovely parchments we have on hand. Let's write em up and send em out!"

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks, that wasn't much time for Draco and I to work our magic and try to somehow win over the respective hearts of Harry and Hermione, but it was our only shot. We only had to wait till that evening when the wizard karaoke event came up. It was kind of a continuation of the celebration to honor Harry which had started in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking for an outlet after all the tension of the days with the Dark Lord, so karaoke looked to be as good a release as any. This event was going to take place in the Three Broomsticks.

Walking into the place, Draco and I agreed that we had never seen it looking so festive. Wizards don't use all the same heavy equipment such as speakers, CDs and songbooks which muggles use in karaoke, all they really need to do is think of the song they wish to sing and the words appear on the magical TV screens so everyone can see them and sing along. The Three Broomsticks was decorated to look almost like a muggle discotheque. I noticed the shopkeeper, Dumbledore's brother, behind the counter tidying up. He had done a really nice job of decorating, especially for someone who is overly fascinated by goats. I wouldn't have expected that.

I was wearing one of my favorite dresses that night, a soft pink close fitting sheath type number with matching shoes and a pretty hairbow. Draco was wearing a dark forest green jacket with silver piping on the edges and silvery gray pants, as usual he looked stunning. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Harry, though, what was it exactly about him that I found so bewitching? His eyes were so gorgeous, almost the colour of emeralds. His eyes were definitely his best feature, so expressive, so intelligent, so knowing. He seemed kind of sad tonight, somehow lost because his precious Ginny wasn't there, I knew. I wondered if he was ready for the surprise I was about to deliver as I stepped up to sing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special wizard," I announced as I walked to the center of the stage. "If it weren't for him I'm not even sure how many of us would even be here. This song is called Holding Out for a Hero, it was originally performed many years ago by a muggle singer named Bonnie Tyler. Now I dedicate it to the amazing Harry Potter." Not thinking about it or waiting for anyone's reaction, I started to sing:

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

(Chorus)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I sang the words loud and true, from the heart. I know that I have a pretty decent voice, and all I could do was hope that my song was making an impression on the one it was intended for. As I watched his face, I noticed an expression of what appeared to be rapt fascination and surprise. He looked at me as I sang with a look I had truly never seen before. But as the song drew to a close I saw the light die in his eyes. He politely clapped along with everyone else who was there. "Thank you Pansy, that was really nice," he said.

Really nice, I thought, how bland and disappointing. Clearly, this project was going to take a lot more work than even I had originally thought. I waited to see how Draco would fare when he performed his song for Hermione.

"How's everyone doing tonight?", Draco asked, walking up to the stage with a natural grace and style that only a person of his presence and breeding could possess. "I'd like to perform a little tune for you tonight and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sure you have all heard of the muggle singer Justin Timberlake?"

It was funny, because the way Draco looked tonight and with his air of confidence, he kind of reminded me a bit of that particular singer, I thought. Who could not be impressed by him? With that thought Draco launched into his song, his eyes on Hermione the entire time.

Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , youll see  
Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone  
-Rapping till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl

Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

Summer's over for the both of us summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinking of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE oh

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , love

It was interesting, because Hermione's brown eyes reflected the same interest that Harry's had during the time when Draco was performing the song. Again, once the song was over the magic seemed to die, almost like a guilty pleasure that had been indulged in for only a brief moment. Glancing over at Draco, I knew that he was aware of the same thing, too.

We both apparated home in sadness and silence. Having Ron and Ginny out of the picture was hardly a guarantee of our success, as we were both no further along in our plan than we would have been if our rivals had still been there. The only thing that gave us any pleasure at the moment was reflecting on the fools that they were no doubt making of themselves at that very moment.

Sighing, both Draco and I agreed that we would simply have to try again and think up something else. We just hadn't figured out what that would be yet.

**Chapter 8**

I needed to talk to Draco right away. I had spent a sleepless night thinking about this problem and I realized I had finally had come up with the solution. It's funny, it had been there all along and I just never realized it.

Draco seemed really down when I spoke to him, neither one of us was making much headway and we were both getting pretty discouraged. I smiled at him though, and said, "Don't worry, Draco, this is bound to work. You see, all we have to do is be honest with our feelings."

Draco looked startled. "Honesty, Pans? Are you sure about this?" I understood where he was coming from. Both of us have always gotten what we want mostly through dishonestly and subterfuge.

"Well yes, I am," I assured him. "It took me a while to figure it all out, but then I realized that both Harry and Hermione are used to dealing with the truth and that's what they want to hear the most. If we just tell them honestly how we feel it's bound to make a difference. Believe me, it's the only way."

"Do you mean I have to go to Hermione and tell her how I feel?", Draco asked nervously.

"Well no, we don't need to be THAT direct," I assured him. ""But we do need to write to each of them and explain what we're trying to say. That's the only way it's going to work, and we had better do it before those two come back here and everything blows up in our faces."

"Okay, I guess there's no other choice," Draco agreed.

We both took out our quills and parchment and started working on our letters. I finished my first, here is what I wrote:

"Dear Harry,

I know you are going to have a hard time believing this, but I really would like to get to know you better. You see, I've thought about this for a long time and I finally realize that opposites attract, pure and simple. You and I are the exact opposites of each other and I believe there's something there, perhaps even more than either of us even knows. The only way we will ever find out for sure is if we give it a chance. I realize that you and Ginny have had a thing going, but I truly and honestly believe that you and I could have so much more than that.

This letter is honest and from my heart, please don't laugh it off or think I'm being insincere. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Pansy"

My letter was simple and to the point. I thought that was the best approach to use with Harry.

Draco took a little longer to write his letter to Hermione then I did and he was a little unsure about what he said so I checked it over for him and made sure it was appropriate. Here is what he said:

"Dear Hermione,

It's interesting that you and I have known each other for so many years and have always been at odds with each other. I've spent so much time teasing you and making fun of you for one simple reason, because I'm attracted to you and because I care. I've always known that I cared about you underneath everything, and that's the reason why I kept teasing you and calling you all those names. I think you know that, too, if you really think about it. We've both tried to make do with someone else in our lives, you with Ron and I with Pansy, but I think we know that that's not really what we want or need. With you and I, the possibilities are endless. Come on, let's take a chance and explore.

You have my word that I am sincere in my intentions. I would like to meet with you as soon as possible and discuss these things.

Eagerly awaiting your response,

Draco"

"Draco, that's really good!", I exclaimed, reading over his note. I knew Draco well enough to see that he had expressed his true feelings exactly in that note. His eyes reflected the depth of his feelings, and I hoped that Hermione would see it, too. It's hard to hide true emotions, they will always shine through.

Shaking with anticipation and fearing the worst, I tied my parchment to Beaky's leg and sent her to Harry with my note. Draco had done the same with his owl and, once again, we had to wait and see what happens. Surely things were about to change for the better.

**Chapter 9**

Draco and I both expected replies to the messages we sent, but Draco got his answer back much sooner than either of us expected. Not ten minutes had passed before Hermione herself was standing in the very same room, Draco and I hand't even left it yet! I wanted to hide, but neither Draco nor Hermione seemed to care about the fact that I was there so I listened intently to the conversation, knowing that Draco wouldn't care. I was careful not to appear to be paying any attention so that Hermione wouldn't catch on.

Hermione was very angry and made no secret of it. "Draco, you've got a lot of nerve, sending me a note like this out of the clear blue sky. What can you possibly be thinking? Trying to start more trouble, I'm certain. Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, it won't work because I want nothing to do with you, now or ever!"

Hermione made a motion to leave, but Draco stopped her by lightly clasping her hand. "Listen, Hermione, it isn't anything like what you think, it's nothing I can explain to you, and that's what's making this whole thing so crazy? I never felt this way about anyone before."

Hermione turned, intrigued. "Really, Draco? You, the world traveled know it all who's seen and done everything anyone could ever want to experience? That's pretty hard to believe."

"I know it is, but you've got to believe it because it matters so much, more than I could possibly even put into words? Listen to me now, Hermione, if we don't seize the moment now, we'll never have it again!"

Suddenly, to my astonishment, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her, one of those ksises that seem to last forever. To my amazement, I saw Hermione reach her arms aruond Draco's neck and kiss him back with equal enthusiasm. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't help but look.

The kiss finally ended. Both Draco and Hermione were quiet for a minute, then Hermione turned to Draco and slapped him across the face for no apparent reason. "You men are all alike," she cried, turning and running off. Seconds later, she disappeared completely.

"What happened?" Draco wailed, stunned.

I ran to Draco, giving him a quick hug. "Well, strange as it may sound, I think you've just made some major inroads with Hermione!", I exclaimed. "I have a strange feeling things are going to start getting a lot better for you guys," I said.

"I hope you're right, Pans," Draco said, rubbing his cheek lightly. "This is a pretty heavy price to pay. Women!"

"Dont' worry about it, Draco," I told him again. "It's all going to be worth it, it's going to be okay."

Now there was just me to worry about, and what would happen with Harry.

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't until the next day that I finally heard from Harry. I was just standing in the garden of my house, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers (especially the beautiful multi-coloured pansies) when Harry suddenly appeared in front of me.

"All right, Pansy, what's your game?", he asked me, clearly irritated.\

"There is no game, Harry, I was honestly expressing my feelings to you," I told him.

"Oh? And how long have you had these 'feelings'?", he asked me, contemptuously.

"It's hard for me to say," I said, hoping I was making some headway. "I didn't really appreciate you at first, I suppose, until I began to see what you're really about. That's when I realized that you and I are meant to be together."

"You've got to be kidding," Harry said, obviously not believing a word I was saying. "Everything with you is a game, you always have to manipulate this situation or that situation so that everything goes the way you want it to. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat and so is your friend, Draco. You have to be crazy if you think Hermione and I would trust either one of you!"

"But ---", I said.

Harry interrupted. "I just wanted to warn you about this. Ginny and I are perfectly happy together, and we don't need anybody meddling in our life. Hermione feels the same way about Ron. We would thank you to leave us alone."

"Neither one of you understands!", I said. "We're not playing a game, neither one of us! Sometimes it takes a while to realize what you really need, what's really important in life! I think if you and Hermione gave us a chance, you would realize what we mean."

I turned around and Hermione was there. "A chance? Neither one of you has ever proven worthy of any chance we might have given you. Both of you are running out of chances, why should we give you one now?"

We only want to prove that our feelings our real!", I cried, throwing my emotions out in the open. I was getting desperate to make my point, and I knew it was showing. I hoped I was somehow getting through.

Both Harry and Hermione were quiet for a minute. Then finally, Harry spoke.

"I find a really hard time believing you, Pansy, but we are willing to give the two of you one chance to prove that you are telling the truth. It will be up to the two of you to convince us of your true intentions, otherwise you can forget about this little scheme the two of you have. Remember, one chance only!"

"That's all we need," I said, grateful for that. Now I had to get back to Draco and let him know what was going on. What were we going to do?

**Chapter 11**

I felt really bad after my encounter with Harry and Hermione, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Draco what had happened. But I knew it had to be done, nonetheless, and I tried to break the news to him as easily as I could.

"Well, they're giving us one chance and one chance only to prove ourselves, and that's all we've got," I said.

"Why?", Draco asked. "We wouldn't be wasting our time if our intentions weren't sincere!"

"I know, but I guess they just have a really hard time believing us. I suppose it's because they're Gryffindors and we're Slytherins and basically they just don't really trust us," I answered sadly. "Now we have only this one chance and we have to make sure that it's good, that they believe us, otherwise it's all over."

"Well, we just have to let them know how we really feel!", Draco said.

"Yeah, I just hope it's good enough," I said.

I was so nervous about the whole thing that I couldn't get any sleep at all that night. I woke up the next morning dreading the meeting we were going to have with Harry and Hermione, knowing it was inevitable and fearing what the outcome would be. Yet, it was something that had to be done.

The four of us had agreed that we would have our meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, that was a place we were all familiar with and we all felt comfortable there, plus there was plenty of room and we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves if things happened to get out of hand. I certainly hoped that that wasn't going to happen, but who could guarantee anything? Fortunately, Draco had decided that he wanted to go first, so that gave me a little time, at least.

"Hermione, I want to get to know you more than anything!", Draco pled, honesty showing in his eyes. "I know you probably find it hard to believe and you probably don't understand it any more than I do, but these feelings have been building for some time and I know now that it's really inevitable that the two of us should be together. I mean this more sincerely than I've ever meant anything before. You have to believe that! Please, Hermione, give me this chance to prove that my feelings for you are real." I had never seen Draco like this before, he was practically on his knees pleading for Hermione's affection. I didn't know Draco could be like this.

Hermione was stunned, absolutely speechless. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, then she turned to Draco and said softly, "I believe you." It was spoken so quietly that I almost couldn't hear the words. I thought I saw tears in Draco's eyes as he turned to Hermione and embraced her. "So you will give me that chance to get to know you?" Hermione nodded yes. I don't think I've ever seen Draco that happy before, and I really had the feeling that the two of them are going to make it.

It was my turn, and I was more nervous than ever. "Harry, I feel much the same way as Draco," I started. "I don't think I ever realized until just a little while ago how much you mean to me, and it's like the two of us really do belong together. I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time but I was afraid to, afraid of what you might think or afraid of what you might say. I really wish you would give me the chance to prove that I mean everything I say to you." I looked at him with pleading eyes. I really hoped he was going to believe me, too. I saw how hard he could be already.

"If you say you're sincere then I guess you must be," Harry said simply. "However, I just simply don't feel the same way. I thought about it, and I realize that Ginny is the only one for me. I don't want to hurt you, but there's just no way it could ever work out for the two of us."

I felt crushed, let down and betrayed and while I was really happy for Draco and Hermione, somehow it didn't ease the pain.

"I know you're hurt and I'm really sorry," Harry said. "I wish there was something I could do for you." He seemed really concerned.

"Really, there's nothing you can do for me," I told Harry. "I suppose I'll get over it in time, though I don't know how. I really do care about you, Harry, and I had hoped for so much more." It was so hard laying my emotions open like this, it wasn't something I was used to. "Maybe if you could give it a try just one time?"

"I don't think so," Harry said softly. "I did consider doing that, but I realize it just isn't fair to Ginny. Hermione doesn't feel the same about Ron."

"Well, at least it's going to work out for one of us," I tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. I turned and walked away. The last thing I saw was Draco and Hermione, together.

I knew that I was going to be able to go on from there, but there was a part of me that would always be wondering what it would have been like if Harry and I had been able to get together. I'll wonder that my whole life, and it will be my biggest regret.

That night I dreamed of a kiss more passionate than any I had ever imagined. Sadly, I realized it could never be.


	9. Chapter 9

In my world, I'm used to getting my way. I was fortunate enough to have been born a pureblood, with both my parents coming from two of the best families in the entire wizarding world. I've known Draco Malfoy for as long as I can remember and I've always believed he was my true love. That is, I always THOUGHT he was!

You see, lately I've been thinking about Harry Potter. I know what you are going to say, she must be crazy! But there is something about that boy that makes me want to know him better. I could care less about his two dorky Gryffindork sidekick friends. Hermione is nothing but a teacher's pet, always has to have the right answer to everything little know it all. Ron is a big pain in the butt, constantly whining and making a big jerk of himself. I have no need for either one of them. But Harry, yes there is definitely something there. Maybe it's his bravery. Maybe it's the fact that he's led a hard life and he's still risen to make something great of himself. He is, after all, one of the most powerful wizards ever. (I've always admired someone with a lot of power.) Maybe it's the fact that he was the wizard who saved my beloved Draco from Voldemort. What a day that was!

I was so heartbroken that day when Draco disappeared with Professor Snape, right after it seemed that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he would do that, or that Draco was really gone! It isn't that I particularly ever liked Dumbledore or anything. The thing was all a big set up, though, Professor Snape was actually true to the Order of the Phoenix the whole time, and the whole death thing was staged so that Lord Voldemort would continue to trust him. My dear Draco is not a killer. It's a good thing, or Dumbledore would have been dead for sure. Draco is back home now and Harry is the big hero, having found all the horcruxes and defeated the Dark Lord. Harry saved all three of them, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape. I don't know, there is just something about a hero like that that gets me every time! I really want somebody to save me and be MY hero! And after all, Harry is a pureblood, just like me! I could never be interested in a muggle born, even if he were hot like one of their movie stars.

One of these days I'm going to get Harry Potter to dump that stupid, simpering Ginny and notice me. Then he'll know what love is really like! I could really rock his world! After all, I'm a Slytherin girl! The only problem is now that Harry and Draco are friends, how do I manage it? Don't worry, I'll figure out something! I always get my way!

Chapter 2  
This morning I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting near my ear. I stretched, looked around and realized it wasn't my beautiful owl, Beaky which had awakened me. It wasn't Draco's eagle owl either. This was an owl I had never seen before. This was just a plain, ordinary, small brown hoot owl. Was this a message from Hogwarts? Shakily, I took the message and read it. Here are the contents of the message:  
The honour of your presence is requested at a reception and grand ball to commemorate the triumph of Mr. Harry Potter, exalted wizard over the most fearsome Dark Lord, formerly known as He Who Must Not be Named. We will also celebrate the return of our most beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, as well as Potions Professor Severus Snape and recent graduate of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, all four of whom individuals were saved by the exalted Mr. Potter named above. Reception to be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on the eve of the Vernal Equinox.  
I penned my reply that I would be most delighted to attend and sent the little owl on its way.  
Later that day, I apparated to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco. "So I hear you are quite the celebrity", I commented. "I just received the invite this morning to honour the great and exalted Harry Potter, and noticed you were mentioned as well."  
"Yeah," Draco said. "It's a bit of a pain being indebted to Potter, even though he did save my ilfe. Still, I suppose this function is something I simply must attend. At least you'll be there, Pans."  
"Count on it," I answered.  
Then Draco came out with the most shocking statement I have heard him make in all the years I've known him! "You know, Pans, it's been great going with you to the Yule Ball, and you've always been the greatest pal I've ever had. But, I have to tell you something."  
"Draco, what could that be?", I asked him with uncertainly.  
"Well Pans, it's a funny thing, but I've been thinking a lot about Hermione Granger. She suddenly seems, I don't know, really hot! I just can't get my mind off of her."  
"What, that mudblood!", I exploded. I couldn't help myself, the thought of Draco and Hermione together was just too much for me to stomach, I suppose.  
"Yeah, I know," Draco told me. "I can't help it, though, I have tried and tried to get her off my mind and it just isn't working. I probably don't have much of a shot with her, but I'm going to try anyway. I don't think my mind will rest until I know for sure if there is any kind of chance for Hermione and I to be together. You see, Pans, even though I've teased her all these years and called her all kinds of names, I always thought she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, besides you, that is. But, you're more of my buddy than a lover."  
I sighed. "Draco, it's the funniest thing, I don't know how to describe it, but I've been thinking a lot about Harry Potter lately."  
It was Draco's turn to hoot with disgust. "Pans, you can't be serious! You and Potter? Ha, ha, ha!" I smacked Draco in the arm. "It's no worse than you and the mudblood! What are you thinking!"  
Draco and I laughed together. "What a situation we have", I announced. "There is only one thing to do, since each of us has this hang up and it looks unlikely that our fantasy is ever going to come true. We will just have to do what we can and help each other to make this really happen!" With that, Draco and I hugged each other and vowed to help the other achieve our end.

**Chapter 3 **

Back home in my bedroom that evening, I couldn't get over all that Draco and I had spoken about that day at Malfoy Manor. It was crazy enough the way I felt about Harry, but Draco being interested in Hermione? There was no way this made sense! On top of that, how were we supposed to implement our little plan of breaking Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione up and having our respective way with them? Was it even worth it in the long run?

All our lives, Draco and I had been told that Slytherin and Gryffindor can never be together, and yet something told me that this was bound to be the hottest pairing possible! (Ever heard the saying opposites attract?) Gryffindor has everything I don't have – the bravery, the chivalry, the conviction. Slytherin has all the other great points – the intuition, the determination, the shrewdness. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin are passionate, together they would make the best team around, a team that no one could stop! I knew it, I just knew it! So yeah, it was worth it!

The next few days passed by quickly. I spent time planning my costume for Harry's ball. I decided on a beautiful pale lavender gown with a lavender fake fur boa which showed off my coloring very nicely. The dress was form fitting, which was fine with him, I'm not ashamed of my figure! I would wear lavender eye shadow, red lipstick, rose blush and lavender nail polish, with one exception! I was going to have one nail painted red with a gold lion charm. The charm would be the enchanted kind that moves, of course. You never know when a girl might need a little secret weapon!

Finally, the day I had been looking forward to arrived. How wonderful everything looked in the Great Hall at Hogwarts! The decorations were mostly red and gold, of course, but there were some green and silver ones, as well. (After all, Professor Snape and Draco had played a big part in the events, too!) Draco looked even more stunning than usual in his dark green robes, he even had his father's walking stick with him, the gold one with the snake. (I personally love that walking stick!) But the one who took all the attention away was Harry, of course. Everyone stood as he walked into the room, and there was a lot of fanfare, there was even a drum roll as he entered with Ginny the Weasleyette on his arm. I had never seen him looking so magnificent in his dark red brocade overcoat with gold lions embroidered into the fabric, he really looked like a king! Mudblood Hermione and drooling simpleton (Ron) Weasley trailed behind them. Harry sat at the front of the room with simpering idiot Ginny beside him. She, too, was dressed in red, gad, did no one ever tell her that a redhead should never, ever wear the color red! I have to admit Hermione looked nice, her hair was curled in a pretty way, and her rosy pink dress brought out her skin tone very nicely. Ron looked like a total prat in his brown robes that looked like a hand me down from one of his older brothers, they probably were and he isn't even worth mentioning any further!

All of a sudden, Dumbledore walked into the room. The crowd began to shout with excitement, how happy everyone was to have him back! He wore long red and gold robes (I knew he was a Gryffindor!) and he still had his long beard, of course. Something about him has always reminded me of the muggle Santa Claus. He walked to the podium at the front of the room, never have I heard such cheers, people were practically in tears! Professor Snape was there, too, still looking super cool in his black robes. (Few men are cooler than Professor Snape!)

Dumbledore began speaking. "We are here tonight to honor a true hero, perhaps the greatest wizard who ever lived" (loud cheering and crowd noise). "I am so happy and honored to have known this young man and to have had the pleasure of being his Headmaster at Hogwarts. You all know the many incredible deeds he has done, from surviving Voldemort trying to kill him when he was only a baby to finally overpowering Voldemort and triumphing over evil in the end, freeing us all from such tyranny forever. Without further ado I give you our guest of honor, Mr. Harry Potter! (I have never heard so much noise in my life – the shouting, the cheering, the screaming was just amazing!)

Harry began to walk to the podium as the screaming and shouting continued without any signs of stopping. Finally, he was able to speak. "Wow, it's amazing to see so many of my friends here," he began. "All of you know already that I had to kill Voldemort, it was my mission. After all, he killed my parents, and there was no way I could go on living if he was alive. There was nothing that could have stopped me from doing what I did, so I don't know if that makes me a hero. I was just doing what I had to do." The crowd roar rose up again with shouts of "Hero, hero, hero!" Ginny continued to be attached to Harry's arm like a leach. He turned and gave her a small kiss. God, this was not going to be easy. "I want to thank my friends who are here with me tonight, all of you, but I especially want to thank Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These are my three best friends in the whole world, and I don't think I can have done what I did without their help." Ron and Hermione walked up to join Harry at the podium as the applause and noise continued around them. "Now, I want everyone to just relax and have a great time! We're going to have a meal then we're going to have our entertainment, so enjoy!"

I was sitting with Draco at a table near the front of the festivities so I was able to get a really good view of all that went on, that's for sure! I saw Ginny's iron grip on Harry's arm and the way that Hermione was latched onto Ron. What possible hope could there be in Draco and I getting rid of these two parasites?

After the feast, Harry and Ginny started the dancing off. The music was beautiful, and the enchanted sky in the ceiling glimmered with stars. Draco and I joined in the dancing along with many other couples, including the ever annoying Hermione and Ron. I looked over and saw Harry. It was then that I flashed my Gryffindor painted fingernail at him. "Congratulations, Harry", I shouted over at him. "Thank you for saving all of wizardkind from Lord Voldemort!" "You're welcome, Pansy", Harry said, and moved away from me quickly, Weasleyette still clinging. They looked like they were in love. It looked like I was going to have to use a love potion to get him to notice me. Then finally, Ginny left Harry's side to talk to Hermione about something. At that moment Harry looked at my fingernail. "What's that?", he asked. "Why is your fingernail painted with the Gryffindor colors?"

"Why it's nothing, Harry, just something I thought you might enjoy", I responded coyly, and turned away. It wouldn't pay to make myself too obvious. Harry seemed very confused. Now we're getting somewhere, I thought, at least he finally noticed me! I wondered how Draco was making out with Hermione, couldn't wait to find out later on!

**Chapter 4 **

The evening progressed and I didn't get a chance to make any further progress in getting Harry out of Ginny's clutches. She was so wrapped up in him that no one else had any chance of getting anywhere near his direction, but I thought I saw a look of discomfort on his face from all the attention she was giving him. That clinging vine was sucking the life out of him!

Draco met me outside the Great Hall when the festivities finally ended. I told him of the encounter with Harry, and asked if there was anything going on with Hermoine. "Not much", he replied. "That Weasel is constantly in the way." "Tell me about it," I replied thoughtfully. "You know, we are going to have to figure out a way to eliminate the competition, get rid of these two Weasels so that Harry and Hermione can get a taste of what they're really missing."

"Now you're talking, Pansy!", Draco exclaimed. "Let's work on this right now", I said. I couldn't wait to get started! The only way we were going to have any kind of chance of my having any luck with Harry and Draco any luck with Hermione was by making sure that those two annoying redheads were out of the picture, if only temporarily. (Permanent would be better, but I'm not ready to go there, YET!)

Now the question was, what ruse should we use to get rid of these two? It seemed to both of us that the best bet was simply to convince each of them that there was something great waiting for them in some far reach of the world, something that they both really wanted, and that the only way they could get this something is if it they personally showed up for it – ALONE.

"Draco, you're a man. What do you think Ron would like most of the world?", I asked, not knowing or particularly caring what any Weasley would want. "Oh, I don't know", Draco said, "It would probably be something ridiculous, like some special recognition for being the biggest prat in the history of the world."

"Hmmm, maybe not quite that", I mused. "Yeah, you're right", Draco replied thoughtfully. "I know, let's send him on a special mission to Poland in honor of his outstanding achievements in the field of magic." We both convulsed in laughter at the thought of a Weasley achieving an outstanding accomplishment in anything, particularly in magic. "What about Ginny?", he asked.

"Well, how about sending her to Rio de Janeiro to appear in a special pageant as most beautiful witch in the world?" We were both practically dying of laughter now, it got more and more outrageous and hilarious as we went on! Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful witch in the world – HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!

"Let's do it, prepare the special papers and send them out by owl", I told Draco excitedly. We decided that each "mission" was to last a period of three weeks, plenty of time for us to accomplish our goals, I'm certain!

**Chapter 5**

Draco and I both realized that we had to get busy right then and there and put our little plan into action of getting both Ron and Ginny out of the picture. We needed to make sure both of them were busy in some other part of the world for at least three weeks, that they weren't together, and that there was no chance either of them could come back before that time.

Well, everyone knows that Draco and I are two of the brightest people on the face of this earth (right?), so we felt we were well equipped to handle this problem.

"Now, how can we convince Ron to actually go to Poland and have his special achievements in the field of magic recognized?", I asked Draco. "We need to make sure that there are absolutely no loopholes in our plan." We thought and thought about it, and then realized that we could easily use our connections in the wizarding world to actually MAKE Ron think that he was going to be recognized for his achievements. Who was better qualified to help us than Xavier Vidalia, a noted Slytherin and great wizard who actually lived in Poland.

Xavier Vidalia, an exceedingly handsome wizard of around Professor Snape's age, was someone we knew quite well because of his constant presence over the years at Draco's parents' mansion, Malfoy Manor. Draco was especially well acquainted with Xavier. I knew him a little bit, and was pretty taken with his long wavy brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes and masculine body, and he was always nice to me every time I came in contact with him at parties. Draco told me about his exceptional gifts of manipulation and mind control, he was sure that if we owled Xavier he would be able to find a way to make sure that Ron stayed put in Poland for three weeks, and that Ron would show up by himself.

"Wow", I exclaimed. "It's funny, but I think I know something that can help with the Ginny situation. Do you remember Saturnia Sebastapol?" "Sure," Draco said. "Well, I think she would be the answer to the Ginny situation," I told Draco. "She's in her 20's, Slytherin, and extremely sexy. Wizards flock to her wherever she goes, both male and female, just to bask in her aura. It's funny, but she is having a pageant for most beautiful witch in Rio coming up. I just know that she would be willing to allow Ginny to enter, especially if we can make a total fool out of her in the process."

"Well, that won't be hard", Draco said. "The Weasleys are the biggest fools in the entire wizarding world." "So true", I replied. "I know that Xavier would also be happy to help us make Ron look like an even bigger idiot than he is," Draco answered. "Excellent", I told him, so let's send our owls out and see what happens.

Chapter 6

Now all Draco and I had to do was wait for our answers from Xavier and Saturnia before we could go any further with our plan. We couldn't make any headway with either Harry or Hermoine because the two annoying weasels were constantly attached to them. So, it was with great anticipation and excitement that we watched Draco's beautiful white eagle owl returning to us with a parchment. It had to be Xavier's reply!

Indeed it was, and Xavier was more than happy to help us with our plans. He and a few friends were willing to stage a "ceremony" to honor Ron, but it would lead to his ultimate humiliation because during the course of this ceremony, Ron would be asked to prepare a special potion in tribute to his great achievements in magic. After all, the entire wizarding community admired him so much, surely it wouldn't be too much to ask for him to dazzle us with his expertise in potion making? The potion he would be preparing would be one of exceeding difficulty, one which even Professor Snape would find a challenge – Perhaps it would be wolfbane or even Markzamius Mure, a potion for eternal youth. Or, since Ron's potion making skills were so bad, he could simply be led up to the difficult one. We could start with something really simple, which he would probably botch and be laughed at for evermore.

During the course of the three weeks time, Ron would be staying in the castle of one of Xavier's distinguished friends, entertained, fed and made to feel like a million dollars. It would all be worth it when, at the end, he would crash down in flames. Draco and I cracked up laughing. "Sure wish we could be there to see it," we both exclaimed at once.

Early the next day, my owl Beaky came flying through my window with a parchment from Saturnia. "Sure, I could help you," she wrote. "Ginny can be part of the pageant for the whole three weeks, she'll make it all the way to the finals, then we will disgrace her and make fun of her. How could anyone with her plain looks possibly be in a tournament of beautiful witches? Every witch present will laugh and make nasty comments to her, it'll be a hoot. She'll leave feeling more ugly than a nasty old washcloth." This was the funniest thing I had ever heard, and I REALLY would have loved to see my enemy Ginny humiliated, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. I ran to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and told my friend Draco the good news about Saturnia.

"Both these invitations are going to have a note on them – WARNING – You and only you are to appear at this event, no guests are allowed for any reason. This is due to security reasons, and because we are only able to provide sufficient entertainment, food and lodging for our personal invited guests. (Well, we could provide more, but we just simply don't want to!)", I announced.

"Pans, the only thing is that each invitation is going to have to be worded a little bit differently so that no one gets suspicious," Draco said. "Good point", I said. "It won't be a problem making them look official, with all the lovely parchments we have on hand. Let's write em up and send em out!"

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks, that wasn't much time for Draco and I to work our magic and try to somehow win over the respective hearts of Harry and Hermione, but it was our only shot. We only had to wait till that evening when the wizard karaoke event came up. It was kind of a continuation of the celebration to honor Harry which had started in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking for an outlet after all the tension of the days with the Dark Lord, so karaoke looked to be as good a release as any. This event was going to take place in the Three Broomsticks.

Walking into the place, Draco and I agreed that we had never seen it looking so festive. Wizards don't use all the same heavy equipment such as speakers, CDs and songbooks which muggles use in karaoke, all they really need to do is think of the song they wish to sing and the words appear on the magical TV screens so everyone can see them and sing along. The Three Broomsticks was decorated to look almost like a muggle discotheque. I noticed the shopkeeper, Dumbledore's brother, behind the counter tidying up. He had done a really nice job of decorating, especially for someone who is overly fascinated by goats. I wouldn't have expected that.

I was wearing one of my favorite dresses that night, a soft pink close fitting sheath type number with matching shoes and a pretty hairbow. Draco was wearing a dark forest green jacket with silver piping on the edges and silvery gray pants, as usual he looked stunning. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Harry, though, what was it exactly about him that I found so bewitching? His eyes were so gorgeous, almost the colour of emeralds. His eyes were definitely his best feature, so expressive, so intelligent, so knowing. He seemed kind of sad tonight, somehow lost because his precious Ginny wasn't there, I knew. I wondered if he was ready for the surprise I was about to deliver as I stepped up to sing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special wizard," I announced as I walked to the center of the stage. "If it weren't for him I'm not even sure how many of us would even be here. This song is called Holding Out for a Hero, it was originally performed many years ago by a muggle singer named Bonnie Tyler. Now I dedicate it to the amazing Harry Potter." Not thinking about it or waiting for anyone's reaction, I started to sing:

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

(Chorus)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I sang the words loud and true, from the heart. I know that I have a pretty decent voice, and all I could do was hope that my song was making an impression on the one it was intended for. As I watched his face, I noticed an expression of what appeared to be rapt fascination and surprise. He looked at me as I sang with a look I had truly never seen before. But as the song drew to a close I saw the light die in his eyes. He politely clapped along with everyone else who was there. "Thank you Pansy, that was really nice," he said.

Really nice, I thought, how bland and disappointing. Clearly, this project was going to take a lot more work than even I had originally thought. I waited to see how Draco would fare when he performed his song for Hermione.

"How's everyone doing tonight?", Draco asked, walking up to the stage with a natural grace and style that only a person of his presence and breeding could possess. "I'd like to perform a little tune for you tonight and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sure you have all heard of the muggle singer Justin Timberlake?"

It was funny, because the way Draco looked tonight and with his air of confidence, he kind of reminded me a bit of that particular singer, I thought. Who could not be impressed by him? With that thought Draco launched into his song, his eyes on Hermione the entire time.

Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , youll see  
Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone  
-Rapping till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl

Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

Summer's over for the both of us summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinking of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE oh

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , love

It was interesting, because Hermione's brown eyes reflected the same interest that Harry's had during the time when Draco was performing the song. Again, once the song was over the magic seemed to die, almost like a guilty pleasure that had been indulged in for only a brief moment. Glancing over at Draco, I knew that he was aware of the same thing, too.

We both apparated home in sadness and silence. Having Ron and Ginny out of the picture was hardly a guarantee of our success, as we were both no further along in our plan than we would have been if our rivals had still been there. The only thing that gave us any pleasure at the moment was reflecting on the fools that they were no doubt making of themselves at that very moment.

Sighing, both Draco and I agreed that we would simply have to try again and think up something else. We just hadn't figured out what that would be yet.

**Chapter 8**

I needed to talk to Draco right away. I had spent a sleepless night thinking about this problem and I realized I had finally had come up with the solution. It's funny, it had been there all along and I just never realized it.

Draco seemed really down when I spoke to him, neither one of us was making much headway and we were both getting pretty discouraged. I smiled at him though, and said, "Don't worry, Draco, this is bound to work. You see, all we have to do is be honest with our feelings."

Draco looked startled. "Honesty, Pans? Are you sure about this?" I understood where he was coming from. Both of us have always gotten what we want mostly through dishonestly and subterfuge.

"Well yes, I am," I assured him. "It took me a while to figure it all out, but then I realized that both Harry and Hermione are used to dealing with the truth and that's what they want to hear the most. If we just tell them honestly how we feel it's bound to make a difference. Believe me, it's the only way."

"Do you mean I have to go to Hermione and tell her how I feel?", Draco asked nervously.

"Well no, we don't need to be THAT direct," I assured him. ""But we do need to write to each of them and explain what we're trying to say. That's the only way it's going to work, and we had better do it before those two come back here and everything blows up in our faces."

"Okay, I guess there's no other choice," Draco agreed.

We both took out our quills and parchment and started working on our letters. I finished my first, here is what I wrote:

"Dear Harry,

I know you are going to have a hard time believing this, but I really would like to get to know you better. You see, I've thought about this for a long time and I finally realize that opposites attract, pure and simple. You and I are the exact opposites of each other and I believe there's something there, perhaps even more than either of us even knows. The only way we will ever find out for sure is if we give it a chance. I realize that you and Ginny have had a thing going, but I truly and honestly believe that you and I could have so much more than that.

This letter is honest and from my heart, please don't laugh it off or think I'm being insincere. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Pansy"

My letter was simple and to the point. I thought that was the best approach to use with Harry.

Draco took a little longer to write his letter to Hermione then I did and he was a little unsure about what he said so I checked it over for him and made sure it was appropriate. Here is what he said:

"Dear Hermione,

It's interesting that you and I have known each other for so many years and have always been at odds with each other. I've spent so much time teasing you and making fun of you for one simple reason, because I'm attracted to you and because I care. I've always known that I cared about you underneath everything, and that's the reason why I kept teasing you and calling you all those names. I think you know that, too, if you really think about it. We've both tried to make do with someone else in our lives, you with Ron and I with Pansy, but I think we know that that's not really what we want or need. With you and I, the possibilities are endless. Come on, let's take a chance and explore.

You have my word that I am sincere in my intentions. I would like to meet with you as soon as possible and discuss these things.

Eagerly awaiting your response,

Draco"

"Draco, that's really good!", I exclaimed, reading over his note. I knew Draco well enough to see that he had expressed his true feelings exactly in that note. His eyes reflected the depth of his feelings, and I hoped that Hermione would see it, too. It's hard to hide true emotions, they will always shine through.

Shaking with anticipation and fearing the worst, I tied my parchment to Beaky's leg and sent her to Harry with my note. Draco had done the same with his owl and, once again, we had to wait and see what happens. Surely things were about to change for the better.

**Chapter 9**

Draco and I both expected replies to the messages we sent, but Draco got his answer back much sooner than either of us expected. Not ten minutes had passed before Hermione herself was standing in the very same room, Draco and I hand't even left it yet! I wanted to hide, but neither Draco nor Hermione seemed to care about the fact that I was there so I listened intently to the conversation, knowing that Draco wouldn't care. I was careful not to appear to be paying any attention so that Hermione wouldn't catch on.

Hermione was very angry and made no secret of it. "Draco, you've got a lot of nerve, sending me a note like this out of the clear blue sky. What can you possibly be thinking? Trying to start more trouble, I'm certain. Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, it won't work because I want nothing to do with you, now or ever!"

Hermione made a motion to leave, but Draco stopped her by lightly clasping her hand. "Listen, Hermione, it isn't anything like what you think, it's nothing I can explain to you, and that's what's making this whole thing so crazy? I never felt this way about anyone before."

Hermione turned, intrigued. "Really, Draco? You, the world traveled know it all who's seen and done everything anyone could ever want to experience? That's pretty hard to believe."

"I know it is, but you've got to believe it because it matters so much, more than I could possibly even put into words? Listen to me now, Hermione, if we don't seize the moment now, we'll never have it again!"

Suddenly, to my astonishment, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her, one of those ksises that seem to last forever. To my amazement, I saw Hermione reach her arms aruond Draco's neck and kiss him back with equal enthusiasm. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't help but look.

The kiss finally ended. Both Draco and Hermione were quiet for a minute, then Hermione turned to Draco and slapped him across the face for no apparent reason. "You men are all alike," she cried, turning and running off. Seconds later, she disappeared completely.

"What happened?" Draco wailed, stunned.

I ran to Draco, giving him a quick hug. "Well, strange as it may sound, I think you've just made some major inroads with Hermione!", I exclaimed. "I have a strange feeling things are going to start getting a lot better for you guys," I said.

"I hope you're right, Pans," Draco said, rubbing his cheek lightly. "This is a pretty heavy price to pay. Women!"

"Dont' worry about it, Draco," I told him again. "It's all going to be worth it, it's going to be okay."

Now there was just me to worry about, and what would happen with Harry.

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't until the next day that I finally heard from Harry. I was just standing in the garden of my house, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers (especially the beautiful multi-coloured pansies) when Harry suddenly appeared in front of me.

"All right, Pansy, what's your game?", he asked me, clearly irritated.\

"There is no game, Harry, I was honestly expressing my feelings to you," I told him.

"Oh? And how long have you had these 'feelings'?", he asked me, contemptuously.

"It's hard for me to say," I said, hoping I was making some headway. "I didn't really appreciate you at first, I suppose, until I began to see what you're really about. That's when I realized that you and I are meant to be together."

"You've got to be kidding," Harry said, obviously not believing a word I was saying. "Everything with you is a game, you always have to manipulate this situation or that situation so that everything goes the way you want it to. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat and so is your friend, Draco. You have to be crazy if you think Hermione and I would trust either one of you!"

"But ---", I said.

Harry interrupted. "I just wanted to warn you about this. Ginny and I are perfectly happy together, and we don't need anybody meddling in our life. Hermione feels the same way about Ron. We would thank you to leave us alone."

"Neither one of you understands!", I said. "We're not playing a game, neither one of us! Sometimes it takes a while to realize what you really need, what's really important in life! I think if you and Hermione gave us a chance, you would realize what we mean."

I turned around and Hermione was there. "A chance? Neither one of you has ever proven worthy of any chance we might have given you. Both of you are running out of chances, why should we give you one now?"

We only want to prove that our feelings our real!", I cried, throwing my emotions out in the open. I was getting desperate to make my point, and I knew it was showing. I hoped I was somehow getting through.

Both Harry and Hermione were quiet for a minute. Then finally, Harry spoke.

"I find a really hard time believing you, Pansy, but we are willing to give the two of you one chance to prove that you are telling the truth. It will be up to the two of you to convince us of your true intentions, otherwise you can forget about this little scheme the two of you have. Remember, one chance only!"

"That's all we need," I said, grateful for that. Now I had to get back to Draco and let him know what was going on. What were we going to do?

**Chapter 11**

I felt really bad after my encounter with Harry and Hermione, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Draco what had happened. But I knew it had to be done, nonetheless, and I tried to break the news to him as easily as I could.

"Well, they're giving us one chance and one chance only to prove ourselves, and that's all we've got," I said.

"Why?", Draco asked. "We wouldn't be wasting our time if our intentions weren't sincere!"

"I know, but I guess they just have a really hard time believing us. I suppose it's because they're Gryffindors and we're Slytherins and basically they just don't really trust us," I answered sadly. "Now we have only this one chance and we have to make sure that it's good, that they believe us, otherwise it's all over."

"Well, we just have to let them know how we really feel!", Draco said.

"Yeah, I just hope it's good enough," I said.

I was so nervous about the whole thing that I couldn't get any sleep at all that night. I woke up the next morning dreading the meeting we were going to have with Harry and Hermione, knowing it was inevitable and fearing what the outcome would be. Yet, it was something that had to be done.

The four of us had agreed that we would have our meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, that was a place we were all familiar with and we all felt comfortable there, plus there was plenty of room and we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves if things happened to get out of hand. I certainly hoped that that wasn't going to happen, but who could guarantee anything? Fortunately, Draco had decided that he wanted to go first, so that gave me a little time, at least.

"Hermione, I want to get to know you more than anything!", Draco pled, honesty showing in his eyes. "I know you probably find it hard to believe and you probably don't understand it any more than I do, but these feelings have been building for some time and I know now that it's really inevitable that the two of us should be together. I mean this more sincerely than I've ever meant anything before. You have to believe that! Please, Hermione, give me this chance to prove that my feelings for you are real." I had never seen Draco like this before, he was practically on his knees pleading for Hermione's affection. I didn't know Draco could be like this.

Hermione was stunned, absolutely speechless. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, then she turned to Draco and said softly, "I believe you." It was spoken so quietly that I almost couldn't hear the words. I thought I saw tears in Draco's eyes as he turned to Hermione and embraced her. "So you will give me that chance to get to know you?" Hermione nodded yes. I don't think I've ever seen Draco that happy before, and I really had the feeling that the two of them are going to make it.

It was my turn, and I was more nervous than ever. "Harry, I feel much the same way as Draco," I started. "I don't think I ever realized until just a little while ago how much you mean to me, and it's like the two of us really do belong together. I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time but I was afraid to, afraid of what you might think or afraid of what you might say. I really wish you would give me the chance to prove that I mean everything I say to you." I looked at him with pleading eyes. I really hoped he was going to believe me, too. I saw how hard he could be already.

"If you say you're sincere then I guess you must be," Harry said simply. "However, I just simply don't feel the same way. I thought about it, and I realize that Ginny is the only one for me. I don't want to hurt you, but there's just no way it could ever work out for the two of us."

I felt crushed, let down and betrayed and while I was really happy for Draco and Hermione, somehow it didn't ease the pain.

"I know you're hurt and I'm really sorry," Harry said. "I wish there was something I could do for you." He seemed really concerned.

"Really, there's nothing you can do for me," I told Harry. "I suppose I'll get over it in time, though I don't know how. I really do care about you, Harry, and I had hoped for so much more." It was so hard laying my emotions open like this, it wasn't something I was used to. "Maybe if you could give it a try just one time?"

"I don't think so," Harry said softly. "I did consider doing that, but I realize it just isn't fair to Ginny. Hermione doesn't feel the same about Ron."

"Well, at least it's going to work out for one of us," I tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. I turned and walked away. The last thing I saw was Draco and Hermione, together.

I knew that I was going to be able to go on from there, but there was a part of me that would always be wondering what it would have been like if Harry and I had been able to get together. I'll wonder that my whole life, and it will be my biggest regret.

That night I dreamed of a kiss more passionate than any I had ever imagined. Sadly, I realized it could never be.


	10. Chapter 10

In my world, I'm used to getting my way. I was fortunate enough to have been born a pureblood, with both my parents coming from two of the best families in the entire wizarding world. I've known Draco Malfoy for as long as I can remember and I've always believed he was my true love. That is, I always THOUGHT he was!

You see, lately I've been thinking about Harry Potter. I know what you are going to say, she must be crazy! But there is something about that boy that makes me want to know him better. I could care less about his two dorky Gryffindork sidekick friends. Hermione is nothing but a teacher's pet, always has to have the right answer to everything little know it all. Ron is a big pain in the butt, constantly whining and making a big jerk of himself. I have no need for either one of them. But Harry, yes there is definitely something there. Maybe it's his bravery. Maybe it's the fact that he's led a hard life and he's still risen to make something great of himself. He is, after all, one of the most powerful wizards ever. (I've always admired someone with a lot of power.) Maybe it's the fact that he was the wizard who saved my beloved Draco from Voldemort. What a day that was!

I was so heartbroken that day when Draco disappeared with Professor Snape, right after it seemed that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he would do that, or that Draco was really gone! It isn't that I particularly ever liked Dumbledore or anything. The thing was all a big set up, though, Professor Snape was actually true to the Order of the Phoenix the whole time, and the whole death thing was staged so that Lord Voldemort would continue to trust him. My dear Draco is not a killer. It's a good thing, or Dumbledore would have been dead for sure. Draco is back home now and Harry is the big hero, having found all the horcruxes and defeated the Dark Lord. Harry saved all three of them, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape. I don't know, there is just something about a hero like that that gets me every time! I really want somebody to save me and be MY hero! And after all, Harry is a pureblood, just like me! I could never be interested in a muggle born, even if he were hot like one of their movie stars.

One of these days I'm going to get Harry Potter to dump that stupid, simpering Ginny and notice me. Then he'll know what love is really like! I could really rock his world! After all, I'm a Slytherin girl! The only problem is now that Harry and Draco are friends, how do I manage it? Don't worry, I'll figure out something! I always get my way!

Chapter 2  
This morning I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting near my ear. I stretched, looked around and realized it wasn't my beautiful owl, Beaky which had awakened me. It wasn't Draco's eagle owl either. This was an owl I had never seen before. This was just a plain, ordinary, small brown hoot owl. Was this a message from Hogwarts? Shakily, I took the message and read it. Here are the contents of the message:  
The honour of your presence is requested at a reception and grand ball to commemorate the triumph of Mr. Harry Potter, exalted wizard over the most fearsome Dark Lord, formerly known as He Who Must Not be Named. We will also celebrate the return of our most beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, as well as Potions Professor Severus Snape and recent graduate of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, all four of whom individuals were saved by the exalted Mr. Potter named above. Reception to be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on the eve of the Vernal Equinox.  
I penned my reply that I would be most delighted to attend and sent the little owl on its way.  
Later that day, I apparated to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco. "So I hear you are quite the celebrity", I commented. "I just received the invite this morning to honour the great and exalted Harry Potter, and noticed you were mentioned as well."  
"Yeah," Draco said. "It's a bit of a pain being indebted to Potter, even though he did save my ilfe. Still, I suppose this function is something I simply must attend. At least you'll be there, Pans."  
"Count on it," I answered.  
Then Draco came out with the most shocking statement I have heard him make in all the years I've known him! "You know, Pans, it's been great going with you to the Yule Ball, and you've always been the greatest pal I've ever had. But, I have to tell you something."  
"Draco, what could that be?", I asked him with uncertainly.  
"Well Pans, it's a funny thing, but I've been thinking a lot about Hermione Granger. She suddenly seems, I don't know, really hot! I just can't get my mind off of her."  
"What, that mudblood!", I exploded. I couldn't help myself, the thought of Draco and Hermione together was just too much for me to stomach, I suppose.  
"Yeah, I know," Draco told me. "I can't help it, though, I have tried and tried to get her off my mind and it just isn't working. I probably don't have much of a shot with her, but I'm going to try anyway. I don't think my mind will rest until I know for sure if there is any kind of chance for Hermione and I to be together. You see, Pans, even though I've teased her all these years and called her all kinds of names, I always thought she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, besides you, that is. But, you're more of my buddy than a lover."  
I sighed. "Draco, it's the funniest thing, I don't know how to describe it, but I've been thinking a lot about Harry Potter lately."  
It was Draco's turn to hoot with disgust. "Pans, you can't be serious! You and Potter? Ha, ha, ha!" I smacked Draco in the arm. "It's no worse than you and the mudblood! What are you thinking!"  
Draco and I laughed together. "What a situation we have", I announced. "There is only one thing to do, since each of us has this hang up and it looks unlikely that our fantasy is ever going to come true. We will just have to do what we can and help each other to make this really happen!" With that, Draco and I hugged each other and vowed to help the other achieve our end.

**Chapter 3 **

Back home in my bedroom that evening, I couldn't get over all that Draco and I had spoken about that day at Malfoy Manor. It was crazy enough the way I felt about Harry, but Draco being interested in Hermione? There was no way this made sense! On top of that, how were we supposed to implement our little plan of breaking Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione up and having our respective way with them? Was it even worth it in the long run?

All our lives, Draco and I had been told that Slytherin and Gryffindor can never be together, and yet something told me that this was bound to be the hottest pairing possible! (Ever heard the saying opposites attract?) Gryffindor has everything I don't have – the bravery, the chivalry, the conviction. Slytherin has all the other great points – the intuition, the determination, the shrewdness. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin are passionate, together they would make the best team around, a team that no one could stop! I knew it, I just knew it! So yeah, it was worth it!

The next few days passed by quickly. I spent time planning my costume for Harry's ball. I decided on a beautiful pale lavender gown with a lavender fake fur boa which showed off my coloring very nicely. The dress was form fitting, which was fine with him, I'm not ashamed of my figure! I would wear lavender eye shadow, red lipstick, rose blush and lavender nail polish, with one exception! I was going to have one nail painted red with a gold lion charm. The charm would be the enchanted kind that moves, of course. You never know when a girl might need a little secret weapon!

Finally, the day I had been looking forward to arrived. How wonderful everything looked in the Great Hall at Hogwarts! The decorations were mostly red and gold, of course, but there were some green and silver ones, as well. (After all, Professor Snape and Draco had played a big part in the events, too!) Draco looked even more stunning than usual in his dark green robes, he even had his father's walking stick with him, the gold one with the snake. (I personally love that walking stick!) But the one who took all the attention away was Harry, of course. Everyone stood as he walked into the room, and there was a lot of fanfare, there was even a drum roll as he entered with Ginny the Weasleyette on his arm. I had never seen him looking so magnificent in his dark red brocade overcoat with gold lions embroidered into the fabric, he really looked like a king! Mudblood Hermione and drooling simpleton (Ron) Weasley trailed behind them. Harry sat at the front of the room with simpering idiot Ginny beside him. She, too, was dressed in red, gad, did no one ever tell her that a redhead should never, ever wear the color red! I have to admit Hermione looked nice, her hair was curled in a pretty way, and her rosy pink dress brought out her skin tone very nicely. Ron looked like a total prat in his brown robes that looked like a hand me down from one of his older brothers, they probably were and he isn't even worth mentioning any further!

All of a sudden, Dumbledore walked into the room. The crowd began to shout with excitement, how happy everyone was to have him back! He wore long red and gold robes (I knew he was a Gryffindor!) and he still had his long beard, of course. Something about him has always reminded me of the muggle Santa Claus. He walked to the podium at the front of the room, never have I heard such cheers, people were practically in tears! Professor Snape was there, too, still looking super cool in his black robes. (Few men are cooler than Professor Snape!)

Dumbledore began speaking. "We are here tonight to honor a true hero, perhaps the greatest wizard who ever lived" (loud cheering and crowd noise). "I am so happy and honored to have known this young man and to have had the pleasure of being his Headmaster at Hogwarts. You all know the many incredible deeds he has done, from surviving Voldemort trying to kill him when he was only a baby to finally overpowering Voldemort and triumphing over evil in the end, freeing us all from such tyranny forever. Without further ado I give you our guest of honor, Mr. Harry Potter! (I have never heard so much noise in my life – the shouting, the cheering, the screaming was just amazing!)

Harry began to walk to the podium as the screaming and shouting continued without any signs of stopping. Finally, he was able to speak. "Wow, it's amazing to see so many of my friends here," he began. "All of you know already that I had to kill Voldemort, it was my mission. After all, he killed my parents, and there was no way I could go on living if he was alive. There was nothing that could have stopped me from doing what I did, so I don't know if that makes me a hero. I was just doing what I had to do." The crowd roar rose up again with shouts of "Hero, hero, hero!" Ginny continued to be attached to Harry's arm like a leach. He turned and gave her a small kiss. God, this was not going to be easy. "I want to thank my friends who are here with me tonight, all of you, but I especially want to thank Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These are my three best friends in the whole world, and I don't think I can have done what I did without their help." Ron and Hermione walked up to join Harry at the podium as the applause and noise continued around them. "Now, I want everyone to just relax and have a great time! We're going to have a meal then we're going to have our entertainment, so enjoy!"

I was sitting with Draco at a table near the front of the festivities so I was able to get a really good view of all that went on, that's for sure! I saw Ginny's iron grip on Harry's arm and the way that Hermione was latched onto Ron. What possible hope could there be in Draco and I getting rid of these two parasites?

After the feast, Harry and Ginny started the dancing off. The music was beautiful, and the enchanted sky in the ceiling glimmered with stars. Draco and I joined in the dancing along with many other couples, including the ever annoying Hermione and Ron. I looked over and saw Harry. It was then that I flashed my Gryffindor painted fingernail at him. "Congratulations, Harry", I shouted over at him. "Thank you for saving all of wizardkind from Lord Voldemort!" "You're welcome, Pansy", Harry said, and moved away from me quickly, Weasleyette still clinging. They looked like they were in love. It looked like I was going to have to use a love potion to get him to notice me. Then finally, Ginny left Harry's side to talk to Hermione about something. At that moment Harry looked at my fingernail. "What's that?", he asked. "Why is your fingernail painted with the Gryffindor colors?"

"Why it's nothing, Harry, just something I thought you might enjoy", I responded coyly, and turned away. It wouldn't pay to make myself too obvious. Harry seemed very confused. Now we're getting somewhere, I thought, at least he finally noticed me! I wondered how Draco was making out with Hermione, couldn't wait to find out later on!

**Chapter 4 **

The evening progressed and I didn't get a chance to make any further progress in getting Harry out of Ginny's clutches. She was so wrapped up in him that no one else had any chance of getting anywhere near his direction, but I thought I saw a look of discomfort on his face from all the attention she was giving him. That clinging vine was sucking the life out of him!

Draco met me outside the Great Hall when the festivities finally ended. I told him of the encounter with Harry, and asked if there was anything going on with Hermoine. "Not much", he replied. "That Weasel is constantly in the way." "Tell me about it," I replied thoughtfully. "You know, we are going to have to figure out a way to eliminate the competition, get rid of these two Weasels so that Harry and Hermione can get a taste of what they're really missing."

"Now you're talking, Pansy!", Draco exclaimed. "Let's work on this right now", I said. I couldn't wait to get started! The only way we were going to have any kind of chance of my having any luck with Harry and Draco any luck with Hermione was by making sure that those two annoying redheads were out of the picture, if only temporarily. (Permanent would be better, but I'm not ready to go there, YET!)

Now the question was, what ruse should we use to get rid of these two? It seemed to both of us that the best bet was simply to convince each of them that there was something great waiting for them in some far reach of the world, something that they both really wanted, and that the only way they could get this something is if it they personally showed up for it – ALONE.

"Draco, you're a man. What do you think Ron would like most of the world?", I asked, not knowing or particularly caring what any Weasley would want. "Oh, I don't know", Draco said, "It would probably be something ridiculous, like some special recognition for being the biggest prat in the history of the world."

"Hmmm, maybe not quite that", I mused. "Yeah, you're right", Draco replied thoughtfully. "I know, let's send him on a special mission to Poland in honor of his outstanding achievements in the field of magic." We both convulsed in laughter at the thought of a Weasley achieving an outstanding accomplishment in anything, particularly in magic. "What about Ginny?", he asked.

"Well, how about sending her to Rio de Janeiro to appear in a special pageant as most beautiful witch in the world?" We were both practically dying of laughter now, it got more and more outrageous and hilarious as we went on! Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful witch in the world – HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!

"Let's do it, prepare the special papers and send them out by owl", I told Draco excitedly. We decided that each "mission" was to last a period of three weeks, plenty of time for us to accomplish our goals, I'm certain!

**Chapter 5**

Draco and I both realized that we had to get busy right then and there and put our little plan into action of getting both Ron and Ginny out of the picture. We needed to make sure both of them were busy in some other part of the world for at least three weeks, that they weren't together, and that there was no chance either of them could come back before that time.

Well, everyone knows that Draco and I are two of the brightest people on the face of this earth (right?), so we felt we were well equipped to handle this problem.

"Now, how can we convince Ron to actually go to Poland and have his special achievements in the field of magic recognized?", I asked Draco. "We need to make sure that there are absolutely no loopholes in our plan." We thought and thought about it, and then realized that we could easily use our connections in the wizarding world to actually MAKE Ron think that he was going to be recognized for his achievements. Who was better qualified to help us than Xavier Vidalia, a noted Slytherin and great wizard who actually lived in Poland.

Xavier Vidalia, an exceedingly handsome wizard of around Professor Snape's age, was someone we knew quite well because of his constant presence over the years at Draco's parents' mansion, Malfoy Manor. Draco was especially well acquainted with Xavier. I knew him a little bit, and was pretty taken with his long wavy brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes and masculine body, and he was always nice to me every time I came in contact with him at parties. Draco told me about his exceptional gifts of manipulation and mind control, he was sure that if we owled Xavier he would be able to find a way to make sure that Ron stayed put in Poland for three weeks, and that Ron would show up by himself.

"Wow", I exclaimed. "It's funny, but I think I know something that can help with the Ginny situation. Do you remember Saturnia Sebastapol?" "Sure," Draco said. "Well, I think she would be the answer to the Ginny situation," I told Draco. "She's in her 20's, Slytherin, and extremely sexy. Wizards flock to her wherever she goes, both male and female, just to bask in her aura. It's funny, but she is having a pageant for most beautiful witch in Rio coming up. I just know that she would be willing to allow Ginny to enter, especially if we can make a total fool out of her in the process."

"Well, that won't be hard", Draco said. "The Weasleys are the biggest fools in the entire wizarding world." "So true", I replied. "I know that Xavier would also be happy to help us make Ron look like an even bigger idiot than he is," Draco answered. "Excellent", I told him, so let's send our owls out and see what happens.

Chapter 6

Now all Draco and I had to do was wait for our answers from Xavier and Saturnia before we could go any further with our plan. We couldn't make any headway with either Harry or Hermoine because the two annoying weasels were constantly attached to them. So, it was with great anticipation and excitement that we watched Draco's beautiful white eagle owl returning to us with a parchment. It had to be Xavier's reply!

Indeed it was, and Xavier was more than happy to help us with our plans. He and a few friends were willing to stage a "ceremony" to honor Ron, but it would lead to his ultimate humiliation because during the course of this ceremony, Ron would be asked to prepare a special potion in tribute to his great achievements in magic. After all, the entire wizarding community admired him so much, surely it wouldn't be too much to ask for him to dazzle us with his expertise in potion making? The potion he would be preparing would be one of exceeding difficulty, one which even Professor Snape would find a challenge – Perhaps it would be wolfbane or even Markzamius Mure, a potion for eternal youth. Or, since Ron's potion making skills were so bad, he could simply be led up to the difficult one. We could start with something really simple, which he would probably botch and be laughed at for evermore.

During the course of the three weeks time, Ron would be staying in the castle of one of Xavier's distinguished friends, entertained, fed and made to feel like a million dollars. It would all be worth it when, at the end, he would crash down in flames. Draco and I cracked up laughing. "Sure wish we could be there to see it," we both exclaimed at once.

Early the next day, my owl Beaky came flying through my window with a parchment from Saturnia. "Sure, I could help you," she wrote. "Ginny can be part of the pageant for the whole three weeks, she'll make it all the way to the finals, then we will disgrace her and make fun of her. How could anyone with her plain looks possibly be in a tournament of beautiful witches? Every witch present will laugh and make nasty comments to her, it'll be a hoot. She'll leave feeling more ugly than a nasty old washcloth." This was the funniest thing I had ever heard, and I REALLY would have loved to see my enemy Ginny humiliated, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. I ran to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and told my friend Draco the good news about Saturnia.

"Both these invitations are going to have a note on them – WARNING – You and only you are to appear at this event, no guests are allowed for any reason. This is due to security reasons, and because we are only able to provide sufficient entertainment, food and lodging for our personal invited guests. (Well, we could provide more, but we just simply don't want to!)", I announced.

"Pans, the only thing is that each invitation is going to have to be worded a little bit differently so that no one gets suspicious," Draco said. "Good point", I said. "It won't be a problem making them look official, with all the lovely parchments we have on hand. Let's write em up and send em out!"

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks, that wasn't much time for Draco and I to work our magic and try to somehow win over the respective hearts of Harry and Hermione, but it was our only shot. We only had to wait till that evening when the wizard karaoke event came up. It was kind of a continuation of the celebration to honor Harry which had started in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking for an outlet after all the tension of the days with the Dark Lord, so karaoke looked to be as good a release as any. This event was going to take place in the Three Broomsticks.

Walking into the place, Draco and I agreed that we had never seen it looking so festive. Wizards don't use all the same heavy equipment such as speakers, CDs and songbooks which muggles use in karaoke, all they really need to do is think of the song they wish to sing and the words appear on the magical TV screens so everyone can see them and sing along. The Three Broomsticks was decorated to look almost like a muggle discotheque. I noticed the shopkeeper, Dumbledore's brother, behind the counter tidying up. He had done a really nice job of decorating, especially for someone who is overly fascinated by goats. I wouldn't have expected that.

I was wearing one of my favorite dresses that night, a soft pink close fitting sheath type number with matching shoes and a pretty hairbow. Draco was wearing a dark forest green jacket with silver piping on the edges and silvery gray pants, as usual he looked stunning. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Harry, though, what was it exactly about him that I found so bewitching? His eyes were so gorgeous, almost the colour of emeralds. His eyes were definitely his best feature, so expressive, so intelligent, so knowing. He seemed kind of sad tonight, somehow lost because his precious Ginny wasn't there, I knew. I wondered if he was ready for the surprise I was about to deliver as I stepped up to sing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special wizard," I announced as I walked to the center of the stage. "If it weren't for him I'm not even sure how many of us would even be here. This song is called Holding Out for a Hero, it was originally performed many years ago by a muggle singer named Bonnie Tyler. Now I dedicate it to the amazing Harry Potter." Not thinking about it or waiting for anyone's reaction, I started to sing:

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

(Chorus)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I sang the words loud and true, from the heart. I know that I have a pretty decent voice, and all I could do was hope that my song was making an impression on the one it was intended for. As I watched his face, I noticed an expression of what appeared to be rapt fascination and surprise. He looked at me as I sang with a look I had truly never seen before. But as the song drew to a close I saw the light die in his eyes. He politely clapped along with everyone else who was there. "Thank you Pansy, that was really nice," he said.

Really nice, I thought, how bland and disappointing. Clearly, this project was going to take a lot more work than even I had originally thought. I waited to see how Draco would fare when he performed his song for Hermione.

"How's everyone doing tonight?", Draco asked, walking up to the stage with a natural grace and style that only a person of his presence and breeding could possess. "I'd like to perform a little tune for you tonight and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sure you have all heard of the muggle singer Justin Timberlake?"

It was funny, because the way Draco looked tonight and with his air of confidence, he kind of reminded me a bit of that particular singer, I thought. Who could not be impressed by him? With that thought Draco launched into his song, his eyes on Hermione the entire time.

Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , youll see  
Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone  
-Rapping till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl

Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

Summer's over for the both of us summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinking of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE oh

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , love

It was interesting, because Hermione's brown eyes reflected the same interest that Harry's had during the time when Draco was performing the song. Again, once the song was over the magic seemed to die, almost like a guilty pleasure that had been indulged in for only a brief moment. Glancing over at Draco, I knew that he was aware of the same thing, too.

We both apparated home in sadness and silence. Having Ron and Ginny out of the picture was hardly a guarantee of our success, as we were both no further along in our plan than we would have been if our rivals had still been there. The only thing that gave us any pleasure at the moment was reflecting on the fools that they were no doubt making of themselves at that very moment.

Sighing, both Draco and I agreed that we would simply have to try again and think up something else. We just hadn't figured out what that would be yet.

**Chapter 8**

I needed to talk to Draco right away. I had spent a sleepless night thinking about this problem and I realized I had finally had come up with the solution. It's funny, it had been there all along and I just never realized it.

Draco seemed really down when I spoke to him, neither one of us was making much headway and we were both getting pretty discouraged. I smiled at him though, and said, "Don't worry, Draco, this is bound to work. You see, all we have to do is be honest with our feelings."

Draco looked startled. "Honesty, Pans? Are you sure about this?" I understood where he was coming from. Both of us have always gotten what we want mostly through dishonestly and subterfuge.

"Well yes, I am," I assured him. "It took me a while to figure it all out, but then I realized that both Harry and Hermione are used to dealing with the truth and that's what they want to hear the most. If we just tell them honestly how we feel it's bound to make a difference. Believe me, it's the only way."

"Do you mean I have to go to Hermione and tell her how I feel?", Draco asked nervously.

"Well no, we don't need to be THAT direct," I assured him. ""But we do need to write to each of them and explain what we're trying to say. That's the only way it's going to work, and we had better do it before those two come back here and everything blows up in our faces."

"Okay, I guess there's no other choice," Draco agreed.

We both took out our quills and parchment and started working on our letters. I finished my first, here is what I wrote:

"Dear Harry,

I know you are going to have a hard time believing this, but I really would like to get to know you better. You see, I've thought about this for a long time and I finally realize that opposites attract, pure and simple. You and I are the exact opposites of each other and I believe there's something there, perhaps even more than either of us even knows. The only way we will ever find out for sure is if we give it a chance. I realize that you and Ginny have had a thing going, but I truly and honestly believe that you and I could have so much more than that.

This letter is honest and from my heart, please don't laugh it off or think I'm being insincere. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Pansy"

My letter was simple and to the point. I thought that was the best approach to use with Harry.

Draco took a little longer to write his letter to Hermione then I did and he was a little unsure about what he said so I checked it over for him and made sure it was appropriate. Here is what he said:

"Dear Hermione,

It's interesting that you and I have known each other for so many years and have always been at odds with each other. I've spent so much time teasing you and making fun of you for one simple reason, because I'm attracted to you and because I care. I've always known that I cared about you underneath everything, and that's the reason why I kept teasing you and calling you all those names. I think you know that, too, if you really think about it. We've both tried to make do with someone else in our lives, you with Ron and I with Pansy, but I think we know that that's not really what we want or need. With you and I, the possibilities are endless. Come on, let's take a chance and explore.

You have my word that I am sincere in my intentions. I would like to meet with you as soon as possible and discuss these things.

Eagerly awaiting your response,

Draco"

"Draco, that's really good!", I exclaimed, reading over his note. I knew Draco well enough to see that he had expressed his true feelings exactly in that note. His eyes reflected the depth of his feelings, and I hoped that Hermione would see it, too. It's hard to hide true emotions, they will always shine through.

Shaking with anticipation and fearing the worst, I tied my parchment to Beaky's leg and sent her to Harry with my note. Draco had done the same with his owl and, once again, we had to wait and see what happens. Surely things were about to change for the better.

**Chapter 9**

Draco and I both expected replies to the messages we sent, but Draco got his answer back much sooner than either of us expected. Not ten minutes had passed before Hermione herself was standing in the very same room, Draco and I hand't even left it yet! I wanted to hide, but neither Draco nor Hermione seemed to care about the fact that I was there so I listened intently to the conversation, knowing that Draco wouldn't care. I was careful not to appear to be paying any attention so that Hermione wouldn't catch on.

Hermione was very angry and made no secret of it. "Draco, you've got a lot of nerve, sending me a note like this out of the clear blue sky. What can you possibly be thinking? Trying to start more trouble, I'm certain. Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, it won't work because I want nothing to do with you, now or ever!"

Hermione made a motion to leave, but Draco stopped her by lightly clasping her hand. "Listen, Hermione, it isn't anything like what you think, it's nothing I can explain to you, and that's what's making this whole thing so crazy? I never felt this way about anyone before."

Hermione turned, intrigued. "Really, Draco? You, the world traveled know it all who's seen and done everything anyone could ever want to experience? That's pretty hard to believe."

"I know it is, but you've got to believe it because it matters so much, more than I could possibly even put into words? Listen to me now, Hermione, if we don't seize the moment now, we'll never have it again!"

Suddenly, to my astonishment, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her, one of those ksises that seem to last forever. To my amazement, I saw Hermione reach her arms aruond Draco's neck and kiss him back with equal enthusiasm. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't help but look.

The kiss finally ended. Both Draco and Hermione were quiet for a minute, then Hermione turned to Draco and slapped him across the face for no apparent reason. "You men are all alike," she cried, turning and running off. Seconds later, she disappeared completely.

"What happened?" Draco wailed, stunned.

I ran to Draco, giving him a quick hug. "Well, strange as it may sound, I think you've just made some major inroads with Hermione!", I exclaimed. "I have a strange feeling things are going to start getting a lot better for you guys," I said.

"I hope you're right, Pans," Draco said, rubbing his cheek lightly. "This is a pretty heavy price to pay. Women!"

"Dont' worry about it, Draco," I told him again. "It's all going to be worth it, it's going to be okay."

Now there was just me to worry about, and what would happen with Harry.

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't until the next day that I finally heard from Harry. I was just standing in the garden of my house, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers (especially the beautiful multi-coloured pansies) when Harry suddenly appeared in front of me.

"All right, Pansy, what's your game?", he asked me, clearly irritated.\

"There is no game, Harry, I was honestly expressing my feelings to you," I told him.

"Oh? And how long have you had these 'feelings'?", he asked me, contemptuously.

"It's hard for me to say," I said, hoping I was making some headway. "I didn't really appreciate you at first, I suppose, until I began to see what you're really about. That's when I realized that you and I are meant to be together."

"You've got to be kidding," Harry said, obviously not believing a word I was saying. "Everything with you is a game, you always have to manipulate this situation or that situation so that everything goes the way you want it to. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat and so is your friend, Draco. You have to be crazy if you think Hermione and I would trust either one of you!"

"But ---", I said.

Harry interrupted. "I just wanted to warn you about this. Ginny and I are perfectly happy together, and we don't need anybody meddling in our life. Hermione feels the same way about Ron. We would thank you to leave us alone."

"Neither one of you understands!", I said. "We're not playing a game, neither one of us! Sometimes it takes a while to realize what you really need, what's really important in life! I think if you and Hermione gave us a chance, you would realize what we mean."

I turned around and Hermione was there. "A chance? Neither one of you has ever proven worthy of any chance we might have given you. Both of you are running out of chances, why should we give you one now?"

We only want to prove that our feelings our real!", I cried, throwing my emotions out in the open. I was getting desperate to make my point, and I knew it was showing. I hoped I was somehow getting through.

Both Harry and Hermione were quiet for a minute. Then finally, Harry spoke.

"I find a really hard time believing you, Pansy, but we are willing to give the two of you one chance to prove that you are telling the truth. It will be up to the two of you to convince us of your true intentions, otherwise you can forget about this little scheme the two of you have. Remember, one chance only!"

"That's all we need," I said, grateful for that. Now I had to get back to Draco and let him know what was going on. What were we going to do?

**Chapter 11**

I felt really bad after my encounter with Harry and Hermione, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Draco what had happened. But I knew it had to be done, nonetheless, and I tried to break the news to him as easily as I could.

"Well, they're giving us one chance and one chance only to prove ourselves, and that's all we've got," I said.

"Why?", Draco asked. "We wouldn't be wasting our time if our intentions weren't sincere!"

"I know, but I guess they just have a really hard time believing us. I suppose it's because they're Gryffindors and we're Slytherins and basically they just don't really trust us," I answered sadly. "Now we have only this one chance and we have to make sure that it's good, that they believe us, otherwise it's all over."

"Well, we just have to let them know how we really feel!", Draco said.

"Yeah, I just hope it's good enough," I said.

I was so nervous about the whole thing that I couldn't get any sleep at all that night. I woke up the next morning dreading the meeting we were going to have with Harry and Hermione, knowing it was inevitable and fearing what the outcome would be. Yet, it was something that had to be done.

The four of us had agreed that we would have our meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, that was a place we were all familiar with and we all felt comfortable there, plus there was plenty of room and we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves if things happened to get out of hand. I certainly hoped that that wasn't going to happen, but who could guarantee anything? Fortunately, Draco had decided that he wanted to go first, so that gave me a little time, at least.

"Hermione, I want to get to know you more than anything!", Draco pled, honesty showing in his eyes. "I know you probably find it hard to believe and you probably don't understand it any more than I do, but these feelings have been building for some time and I know now that it's really inevitable that the two of us should be together. I mean this more sincerely than I've ever meant anything before. You have to believe that! Please, Hermione, give me this chance to prove that my feelings for you are real." I had never seen Draco like this before, he was practically on his knees pleading for Hermione's affection. I didn't know Draco could be like this.

Hermione was stunned, absolutely speechless. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, then she turned to Draco and said softly, "I believe you." It was spoken so quietly that I almost couldn't hear the words. I thought I saw tears in Draco's eyes as he turned to Hermione and embraced her. "So you will give me that chance to get to know you?" Hermione nodded yes. I don't think I've ever seen Draco that happy before, and I really had the feeling that the two of them are going to make it.

It was my turn, and I was more nervous than ever. "Harry, I feel much the same way as Draco," I started. "I don't think I ever realized until just a little while ago how much you mean to me, and it's like the two of us really do belong together. I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time but I was afraid to, afraid of what you might think or afraid of what you might say. I really wish you would give me the chance to prove that I mean everything I say to you." I looked at him with pleading eyes. I really hoped he was going to believe me, too. I saw how hard he could be already.

"If you say you're sincere then I guess you must be," Harry said simply. "However, I just simply don't feel the same way. I thought about it, and I realize that Ginny is the only one for me. I don't want to hurt you, but there's just no way it could ever work out for the two of us."

I felt crushed, let down and betrayed and while I was really happy for Draco and Hermione, somehow it didn't ease the pain.

"I know you're hurt and I'm really sorry," Harry said. "I wish there was something I could do for you." He seemed really concerned.

"Really, there's nothing you can do for me," I told Harry. "I suppose I'll get over it in time, though I don't know how. I really do care about you, Harry, and I had hoped for so much more." It was so hard laying my emotions open like this, it wasn't something I was used to. "Maybe if you could give it a try just one time?"

"I don't think so," Harry said softly. "I did consider doing that, but I realize it just isn't fair to Ginny. Hermione doesn't feel the same about Ron."

"Well, at least it's going to work out for one of us," I tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. I turned and walked away. The last thing I saw was Draco and Hermione, together.

I knew that I was going to be able to go on from there, but there was a part of me that would always be wondering what it would have been like if Harry and I had been able to get together. I'll wonder that my whole life, and it will be my biggest regret.

That night I dreamed of a kiss more passionate than any I had ever imagined. Sadly, I realized it could never be.


	11. Chapter 11

In my world, I'm used to getting my way. I was fortunate enough to have been born a pureblood, with both my parents coming from two of the best families in the entire wizarding world. I've known Draco Malfoy for as long as I can remember and I've always believed he was my true love. That is, I always THOUGHT he was!

You see, lately I've been thinking about Harry Potter. I know what you are going to say, she must be crazy! But there is something about that boy that makes me want to know him better. I could care less about his two dorky Gryffindork sidekick friends. Hermione is nothing but a teacher's pet, always has to have the right answer to everything little know it all. Ron is a big pain in the butt, constantly whining and making a big jerk of himself. I have no need for either one of them. But Harry, yes there is definitely something there. Maybe it's his bravery. Maybe it's the fact that he's led a hard life and he's still risen to make something great of himself. He is, after all, one of the most powerful wizards ever. (I've always admired someone with a lot of power.) Maybe it's the fact that he was the wizard who saved my beloved Draco from Voldemort. What a day that was!

I was so heartbroken that day when Draco disappeared with Professor Snape, right after it seemed that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he would do that, or that Draco was really gone! It isn't that I particularly ever liked Dumbledore or anything. The thing was all a big set up, though, Professor Snape was actually true to the Order of the Phoenix the whole time, and the whole death thing was staged so that Lord Voldemort would continue to trust him. My dear Draco is not a killer. It's a good thing, or Dumbledore would have been dead for sure. Draco is back home now and Harry is the big hero, having found all the horcruxes and defeated the Dark Lord. Harry saved all three of them, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape. I don't know, there is just something about a hero like that that gets me every time! I really want somebody to save me and be MY hero! And after all, Harry is a pureblood, just like me! I could never be interested in a muggle born, even if he were hot like one of their movie stars.

One of these days I'm going to get Harry Potter to dump that stupid, simpering Ginny and notice me. Then he'll know what love is really like! I could really rock his world! After all, I'm a Slytherin girl! The only problem is now that Harry and Draco are friends, how do I manage it? Don't worry, I'll figure out something! I always get my way!

Chapter 2  
This morning I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting near my ear. I stretched, looked around and realized it wasn't my beautiful owl, Beaky which had awakened me. It wasn't Draco's eagle owl either. This was an owl I had never seen before. This was just a plain, ordinary, small brown hoot owl. Was this a message from Hogwarts? Shakily, I took the message and read it. Here are the contents of the message:  
The honour of your presence is requested at a reception and grand ball to commemorate the triumph of Mr. Harry Potter, exalted wizard over the most fearsome Dark Lord, formerly known as He Who Must Not be Named. We will also celebrate the return of our most beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, as well as Potions Professor Severus Snape and recent graduate of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, all four of whom individuals were saved by the exalted Mr. Potter named above. Reception to be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on the eve of the Vernal Equinox.  
I penned my reply that I would be most delighted to attend and sent the little owl on its way.  
Later that day, I apparated to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco. "So I hear you are quite the celebrity", I commented. "I just received the invite this morning to honour the great and exalted Harry Potter, and noticed you were mentioned as well."  
"Yeah," Draco said. "It's a bit of a pain being indebted to Potter, even though he did save my ilfe. Still, I suppose this function is something I simply must attend. At least you'll be there, Pans."  
"Count on it," I answered.  
Then Draco came out with the most shocking statement I have heard him make in all the years I've known him! "You know, Pans, it's been great going with you to the Yule Ball, and you've always been the greatest pal I've ever had. But, I have to tell you something."  
"Draco, what could that be?", I asked him with uncertainly.  
"Well Pans, it's a funny thing, but I've been thinking a lot about Hermione Granger. She suddenly seems, I don't know, really hot! I just can't get my mind off of her."  
"What, that mudblood!", I exploded. I couldn't help myself, the thought of Draco and Hermione together was just too much for me to stomach, I suppose.  
"Yeah, I know," Draco told me. "I can't help it, though, I have tried and tried to get her off my mind and it just isn't working. I probably don't have much of a shot with her, but I'm going to try anyway. I don't think my mind will rest until I know for sure if there is any kind of chance for Hermione and I to be together. You see, Pans, even though I've teased her all these years and called her all kinds of names, I always thought she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, besides you, that is. But, you're more of my buddy than a lover."  
I sighed. "Draco, it's the funniest thing, I don't know how to describe it, but I've been thinking a lot about Harry Potter lately."  
It was Draco's turn to hoot with disgust. "Pans, you can't be serious! You and Potter? Ha, ha, ha!" I smacked Draco in the arm. "It's no worse than you and the mudblood! What are you thinking!"  
Draco and I laughed together. "What a situation we have", I announced. "There is only one thing to do, since each of us has this hang up and it looks unlikely that our fantasy is ever going to come true. We will just have to do what we can and help each other to make this really happen!" With that, Draco and I hugged each other and vowed to help the other achieve our end.

**Chapter 3 **

Back home in my bedroom that evening, I couldn't get over all that Draco and I had spoken about that day at Malfoy Manor. It was crazy enough the way I felt about Harry, but Draco being interested in Hermione? There was no way this made sense! On top of that, how were we supposed to implement our little plan of breaking Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione up and having our respective way with them? Was it even worth it in the long run?

All our lives, Draco and I had been told that Slytherin and Gryffindor can never be together, and yet something told me that this was bound to be the hottest pairing possible! (Ever heard the saying opposites attract?) Gryffindor has everything I don't have – the bravery, the chivalry, the conviction. Slytherin has all the other great points – the intuition, the determination, the shrewdness. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin are passionate, together they would make the best team around, a team that no one could stop! I knew it, I just knew it! So yeah, it was worth it!

The next few days passed by quickly. I spent time planning my costume for Harry's ball. I decided on a beautiful pale lavender gown with a lavender fake fur boa which showed off my coloring very nicely. The dress was form fitting, which was fine with him, I'm not ashamed of my figure! I would wear lavender eye shadow, red lipstick, rose blush and lavender nail polish, with one exception! I was going to have one nail painted red with a gold lion charm. The charm would be the enchanted kind that moves, of course. You never know when a girl might need a little secret weapon!

Finally, the day I had been looking forward to arrived. How wonderful everything looked in the Great Hall at Hogwarts! The decorations were mostly red and gold, of course, but there were some green and silver ones, as well. (After all, Professor Snape and Draco had played a big part in the events, too!) Draco looked even more stunning than usual in his dark green robes, he even had his father's walking stick with him, the gold one with the snake. (I personally love that walking stick!) But the one who took all the attention away was Harry, of course. Everyone stood as he walked into the room, and there was a lot of fanfare, there was even a drum roll as he entered with Ginny the Weasleyette on his arm. I had never seen him looking so magnificent in his dark red brocade overcoat with gold lions embroidered into the fabric, he really looked like a king! Mudblood Hermione and drooling simpleton (Ron) Weasley trailed behind them. Harry sat at the front of the room with simpering idiot Ginny beside him. She, too, was dressed in red, gad, did no one ever tell her that a redhead should never, ever wear the color red! I have to admit Hermione looked nice, her hair was curled in a pretty way, and her rosy pink dress brought out her skin tone very nicely. Ron looked like a total prat in his brown robes that looked like a hand me down from one of his older brothers, they probably were and he isn't even worth mentioning any further!

All of a sudden, Dumbledore walked into the room. The crowd began to shout with excitement, how happy everyone was to have him back! He wore long red and gold robes (I knew he was a Gryffindor!) and he still had his long beard, of course. Something about him has always reminded me of the muggle Santa Claus. He walked to the podium at the front of the room, never have I heard such cheers, people were practically in tears! Professor Snape was there, too, still looking super cool in his black robes. (Few men are cooler than Professor Snape!)

Dumbledore began speaking. "We are here tonight to honor a true hero, perhaps the greatest wizard who ever lived" (loud cheering and crowd noise). "I am so happy and honored to have known this young man and to have had the pleasure of being his Headmaster at Hogwarts. You all know the many incredible deeds he has done, from surviving Voldemort trying to kill him when he was only a baby to finally overpowering Voldemort and triumphing over evil in the end, freeing us all from such tyranny forever. Without further ado I give you our guest of honor, Mr. Harry Potter! (I have never heard so much noise in my life – the shouting, the cheering, the screaming was just amazing!)

Harry began to walk to the podium as the screaming and shouting continued without any signs of stopping. Finally, he was able to speak. "Wow, it's amazing to see so many of my friends here," he began. "All of you know already that I had to kill Voldemort, it was my mission. After all, he killed my parents, and there was no way I could go on living if he was alive. There was nothing that could have stopped me from doing what I did, so I don't know if that makes me a hero. I was just doing what I had to do." The crowd roar rose up again with shouts of "Hero, hero, hero!" Ginny continued to be attached to Harry's arm like a leach. He turned and gave her a small kiss. God, this was not going to be easy. "I want to thank my friends who are here with me tonight, all of you, but I especially want to thank Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These are my three best friends in the whole world, and I don't think I can have done what I did without their help." Ron and Hermione walked up to join Harry at the podium as the applause and noise continued around them. "Now, I want everyone to just relax and have a great time! We're going to have a meal then we're going to have our entertainment, so enjoy!"

I was sitting with Draco at a table near the front of the festivities so I was able to get a really good view of all that went on, that's for sure! I saw Ginny's iron grip on Harry's arm and the way that Hermione was latched onto Ron. What possible hope could there be in Draco and I getting rid of these two parasites?

After the feast, Harry and Ginny started the dancing off. The music was beautiful, and the enchanted sky in the ceiling glimmered with stars. Draco and I joined in the dancing along with many other couples, including the ever annoying Hermione and Ron. I looked over and saw Harry. It was then that I flashed my Gryffindor painted fingernail at him. "Congratulations, Harry", I shouted over at him. "Thank you for saving all of wizardkind from Lord Voldemort!" "You're welcome, Pansy", Harry said, and moved away from me quickly, Weasleyette still clinging. They looked like they were in love. It looked like I was going to have to use a love potion to get him to notice me. Then finally, Ginny left Harry's side to talk to Hermione about something. At that moment Harry looked at my fingernail. "What's that?", he asked. "Why is your fingernail painted with the Gryffindor colors?"

"Why it's nothing, Harry, just something I thought you might enjoy", I responded coyly, and turned away. It wouldn't pay to make myself too obvious. Harry seemed very confused. Now we're getting somewhere, I thought, at least he finally noticed me! I wondered how Draco was making out with Hermione, couldn't wait to find out later on!

**Chapter 4 **

The evening progressed and I didn't get a chance to make any further progress in getting Harry out of Ginny's clutches. She was so wrapped up in him that no one else had any chance of getting anywhere near his direction, but I thought I saw a look of discomfort on his face from all the attention she was giving him. That clinging vine was sucking the life out of him!

Draco met me outside the Great Hall when the festivities finally ended. I told him of the encounter with Harry, and asked if there was anything going on with Hermoine. "Not much", he replied. "That Weasel is constantly in the way." "Tell me about it," I replied thoughtfully. "You know, we are going to have to figure out a way to eliminate the competition, get rid of these two Weasels so that Harry and Hermione can get a taste of what they're really missing."

"Now you're talking, Pansy!", Draco exclaimed. "Let's work on this right now", I said. I couldn't wait to get started! The only way we were going to have any kind of chance of my having any luck with Harry and Draco any luck with Hermione was by making sure that those two annoying redheads were out of the picture, if only temporarily. (Permanent would be better, but I'm not ready to go there, YET!)

Now the question was, what ruse should we use to get rid of these two? It seemed to both of us that the best bet was simply to convince each of them that there was something great waiting for them in some far reach of the world, something that they both really wanted, and that the only way they could get this something is if it they personally showed up for it – ALONE.

"Draco, you're a man. What do you think Ron would like most of the world?", I asked, not knowing or particularly caring what any Weasley would want. "Oh, I don't know", Draco said, "It would probably be something ridiculous, like some special recognition for being the biggest prat in the history of the world."

"Hmmm, maybe not quite that", I mused. "Yeah, you're right", Draco replied thoughtfully. "I know, let's send him on a special mission to Poland in honor of his outstanding achievements in the field of magic." We both convulsed in laughter at the thought of a Weasley achieving an outstanding accomplishment in anything, particularly in magic. "What about Ginny?", he asked.

"Well, how about sending her to Rio de Janeiro to appear in a special pageant as most beautiful witch in the world?" We were both practically dying of laughter now, it got more and more outrageous and hilarious as we went on! Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful witch in the world – HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!

"Let's do it, prepare the special papers and send them out by owl", I told Draco excitedly. We decided that each "mission" was to last a period of three weeks, plenty of time for us to accomplish our goals, I'm certain!

**Chapter 5**

Draco and I both realized that we had to get busy right then and there and put our little plan into action of getting both Ron and Ginny out of the picture. We needed to make sure both of them were busy in some other part of the world for at least three weeks, that they weren't together, and that there was no chance either of them could come back before that time.

Well, everyone knows that Draco and I are two of the brightest people on the face of this earth (right?), so we felt we were well equipped to handle this problem.

"Now, how can we convince Ron to actually go to Poland and have his special achievements in the field of magic recognized?", I asked Draco. "We need to make sure that there are absolutely no loopholes in our plan." We thought and thought about it, and then realized that we could easily use our connections in the wizarding world to actually MAKE Ron think that he was going to be recognized for his achievements. Who was better qualified to help us than Xavier Vidalia, a noted Slytherin and great wizard who actually lived in Poland.

Xavier Vidalia, an exceedingly handsome wizard of around Professor Snape's age, was someone we knew quite well because of his constant presence over the years at Draco's parents' mansion, Malfoy Manor. Draco was especially well acquainted with Xavier. I knew him a little bit, and was pretty taken with his long wavy brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes and masculine body, and he was always nice to me every time I came in contact with him at parties. Draco told me about his exceptional gifts of manipulation and mind control, he was sure that if we owled Xavier he would be able to find a way to make sure that Ron stayed put in Poland for three weeks, and that Ron would show up by himself.

"Wow", I exclaimed. "It's funny, but I think I know something that can help with the Ginny situation. Do you remember Saturnia Sebastapol?" "Sure," Draco said. "Well, I think she would be the answer to the Ginny situation," I told Draco. "She's in her 20's, Slytherin, and extremely sexy. Wizards flock to her wherever she goes, both male and female, just to bask in her aura. It's funny, but she is having a pageant for most beautiful witch in Rio coming up. I just know that she would be willing to allow Ginny to enter, especially if we can make a total fool out of her in the process."

"Well, that won't be hard", Draco said. "The Weasleys are the biggest fools in the entire wizarding world." "So true", I replied. "I know that Xavier would also be happy to help us make Ron look like an even bigger idiot than he is," Draco answered. "Excellent", I told him, so let's send our owls out and see what happens.

Chapter 6

Now all Draco and I had to do was wait for our answers from Xavier and Saturnia before we could go any further with our plan. We couldn't make any headway with either Harry or Hermoine because the two annoying weasels were constantly attached to them. So, it was with great anticipation and excitement that we watched Draco's beautiful white eagle owl returning to us with a parchment. It had to be Xavier's reply!

Indeed it was, and Xavier was more than happy to help us with our plans. He and a few friends were willing to stage a "ceremony" to honor Ron, but it would lead to his ultimate humiliation because during the course of this ceremony, Ron would be asked to prepare a special potion in tribute to his great achievements in magic. After all, the entire wizarding community admired him so much, surely it wouldn't be too much to ask for him to dazzle us with his expertise in potion making? The potion he would be preparing would be one of exceeding difficulty, one which even Professor Snape would find a challenge – Perhaps it would be wolfbane or even Markzamius Mure, a potion for eternal youth. Or, since Ron's potion making skills were so bad, he could simply be led up to the difficult one. We could start with something really simple, which he would probably botch and be laughed at for evermore.

During the course of the three weeks time, Ron would be staying in the castle of one of Xavier's distinguished friends, entertained, fed and made to feel like a million dollars. It would all be worth it when, at the end, he would crash down in flames. Draco and I cracked up laughing. "Sure wish we could be there to see it," we both exclaimed at once.

Early the next day, my owl Beaky came flying through my window with a parchment from Saturnia. "Sure, I could help you," she wrote. "Ginny can be part of the pageant for the whole three weeks, she'll make it all the way to the finals, then we will disgrace her and make fun of her. How could anyone with her plain looks possibly be in a tournament of beautiful witches? Every witch present will laugh and make nasty comments to her, it'll be a hoot. She'll leave feeling more ugly than a nasty old washcloth." This was the funniest thing I had ever heard, and I REALLY would have loved to see my enemy Ginny humiliated, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. I ran to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and told my friend Draco the good news about Saturnia.

"Both these invitations are going to have a note on them – WARNING – You and only you are to appear at this event, no guests are allowed for any reason. This is due to security reasons, and because we are only able to provide sufficient entertainment, food and lodging for our personal invited guests. (Well, we could provide more, but we just simply don't want to!)", I announced.

"Pans, the only thing is that each invitation is going to have to be worded a little bit differently so that no one gets suspicious," Draco said. "Good point", I said. "It won't be a problem making them look official, with all the lovely parchments we have on hand. Let's write em up and send em out!"

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks, that wasn't much time for Draco and I to work our magic and try to somehow win over the respective hearts of Harry and Hermione, but it was our only shot. We only had to wait till that evening when the wizard karaoke event came up. It was kind of a continuation of the celebration to honor Harry which had started in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking for an outlet after all the tension of the days with the Dark Lord, so karaoke looked to be as good a release as any. This event was going to take place in the Three Broomsticks.

Walking into the place, Draco and I agreed that we had never seen it looking so festive. Wizards don't use all the same heavy equipment such as speakers, CDs and songbooks which muggles use in karaoke, all they really need to do is think of the song they wish to sing and the words appear on the magical TV screens so everyone can see them and sing along. The Three Broomsticks was decorated to look almost like a muggle discotheque. I noticed the shopkeeper, Dumbledore's brother, behind the counter tidying up. He had done a really nice job of decorating, especially for someone who is overly fascinated by goats. I wouldn't have expected that.

I was wearing one of my favorite dresses that night, a soft pink close fitting sheath type number with matching shoes and a pretty hairbow. Draco was wearing a dark forest green jacket with silver piping on the edges and silvery gray pants, as usual he looked stunning. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Harry, though, what was it exactly about him that I found so bewitching? His eyes were so gorgeous, almost the colour of emeralds. His eyes were definitely his best feature, so expressive, so intelligent, so knowing. He seemed kind of sad tonight, somehow lost because his precious Ginny wasn't there, I knew. I wondered if he was ready for the surprise I was about to deliver as I stepped up to sing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special wizard," I announced as I walked to the center of the stage. "If it weren't for him I'm not even sure how many of us would even be here. This song is called Holding Out for a Hero, it was originally performed many years ago by a muggle singer named Bonnie Tyler. Now I dedicate it to the amazing Harry Potter." Not thinking about it or waiting for anyone's reaction, I started to sing:

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

(Chorus)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I sang the words loud and true, from the heart. I know that I have a pretty decent voice, and all I could do was hope that my song was making an impression on the one it was intended for. As I watched his face, I noticed an expression of what appeared to be rapt fascination and surprise. He looked at me as I sang with a look I had truly never seen before. But as the song drew to a close I saw the light die in his eyes. He politely clapped along with everyone else who was there. "Thank you Pansy, that was really nice," he said.

Really nice, I thought, how bland and disappointing. Clearly, this project was going to take a lot more work than even I had originally thought. I waited to see how Draco would fare when he performed his song for Hermione.

"How's everyone doing tonight?", Draco asked, walking up to the stage with a natural grace and style that only a person of his presence and breeding could possess. "I'd like to perform a little tune for you tonight and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sure you have all heard of the muggle singer Justin Timberlake?"

It was funny, because the way Draco looked tonight and with his air of confidence, he kind of reminded me a bit of that particular singer, I thought. Who could not be impressed by him? With that thought Draco launched into his song, his eyes on Hermione the entire time.

Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , youll see  
Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone  
-Rapping till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl

Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

Summer's over for the both of us summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinking of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE oh

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , love

It was interesting, because Hermione's brown eyes reflected the same interest that Harry's had during the time when Draco was performing the song. Again, once the song was over the magic seemed to die, almost like a guilty pleasure that had been indulged in for only a brief moment. Glancing over at Draco, I knew that he was aware of the same thing, too.

We both apparated home in sadness and silence. Having Ron and Ginny out of the picture was hardly a guarantee of our success, as we were both no further along in our plan than we would have been if our rivals had still been there. The only thing that gave us any pleasure at the moment was reflecting on the fools that they were no doubt making of themselves at that very moment.

Sighing, both Draco and I agreed that we would simply have to try again and think up something else. We just hadn't figured out what that would be yet.

**Chapter 8**

I needed to talk to Draco right away. I had spent a sleepless night thinking about this problem and I realized I had finally had come up with the solution. It's funny, it had been there all along and I just never realized it.

Draco seemed really down when I spoke to him, neither one of us was making much headway and we were both getting pretty discouraged. I smiled at him though, and said, "Don't worry, Draco, this is bound to work. You see, all we have to do is be honest with our feelings."

Draco looked startled. "Honesty, Pans? Are you sure about this?" I understood where he was coming from. Both of us have always gotten what we want mostly through dishonestly and subterfuge.

"Well yes, I am," I assured him. "It took me a while to figure it all out, but then I realized that both Harry and Hermione are used to dealing with the truth and that's what they want to hear the most. If we just tell them honestly how we feel it's bound to make a difference. Believe me, it's the only way."

"Do you mean I have to go to Hermione and tell her how I feel?", Draco asked nervously.

"Well no, we don't need to be THAT direct," I assured him. ""But we do need to write to each of them and explain what we're trying to say. That's the only way it's going to work, and we had better do it before those two come back here and everything blows up in our faces."

"Okay, I guess there's no other choice," Draco agreed.

We both took out our quills and parchment and started working on our letters. I finished my first, here is what I wrote:

"Dear Harry,

I know you are going to have a hard time believing this, but I really would like to get to know you better. You see, I've thought about this for a long time and I finally realize that opposites attract, pure and simple. You and I are the exact opposites of each other and I believe there's something there, perhaps even more than either of us even knows. The only way we will ever find out for sure is if we give it a chance. I realize that you and Ginny have had a thing going, but I truly and honestly believe that you and I could have so much more than that.

This letter is honest and from my heart, please don't laugh it off or think I'm being insincere. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Pansy"

My letter was simple and to the point. I thought that was the best approach to use with Harry.

Draco took a little longer to write his letter to Hermione then I did and he was a little unsure about what he said so I checked it over for him and made sure it was appropriate. Here is what he said:

"Dear Hermione,

It's interesting that you and I have known each other for so many years and have always been at odds with each other. I've spent so much time teasing you and making fun of you for one simple reason, because I'm attracted to you and because I care. I've always known that I cared about you underneath everything, and that's the reason why I kept teasing you and calling you all those names. I think you know that, too, if you really think about it. We've both tried to make do with someone else in our lives, you with Ron and I with Pansy, but I think we know that that's not really what we want or need. With you and I, the possibilities are endless. Come on, let's take a chance and explore.

You have my word that I am sincere in my intentions. I would like to meet with you as soon as possible and discuss these things.

Eagerly awaiting your response,

Draco"

"Draco, that's really good!", I exclaimed, reading over his note. I knew Draco well enough to see that he had expressed his true feelings exactly in that note. His eyes reflected the depth of his feelings, and I hoped that Hermione would see it, too. It's hard to hide true emotions, they will always shine through.

Shaking with anticipation and fearing the worst, I tied my parchment to Beaky's leg and sent her to Harry with my note. Draco had done the same with his owl and, once again, we had to wait and see what happens. Surely things were about to change for the better.

**Chapter 9**

Draco and I both expected replies to the messages we sent, but Draco got his answer back much sooner than either of us expected. Not ten minutes had passed before Hermione herself was standing in the very same room, Draco and I hand't even left it yet! I wanted to hide, but neither Draco nor Hermione seemed to care about the fact that I was there so I listened intently to the conversation, knowing that Draco wouldn't care. I was careful not to appear to be paying any attention so that Hermione wouldn't catch on.

Hermione was very angry and made no secret of it. "Draco, you've got a lot of nerve, sending me a note like this out of the clear blue sky. What can you possibly be thinking? Trying to start more trouble, I'm certain. Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, it won't work because I want nothing to do with you, now or ever!"

Hermione made a motion to leave, but Draco stopped her by lightly clasping her hand. "Listen, Hermione, it isn't anything like what you think, it's nothing I can explain to you, and that's what's making this whole thing so crazy? I never felt this way about anyone before."

Hermione turned, intrigued. "Really, Draco? You, the world traveled know it all who's seen and done everything anyone could ever want to experience? That's pretty hard to believe."

"I know it is, but you've got to believe it because it matters so much, more than I could possibly even put into words? Listen to me now, Hermione, if we don't seize the moment now, we'll never have it again!"

Suddenly, to my astonishment, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her, one of those ksises that seem to last forever. To my amazement, I saw Hermione reach her arms aruond Draco's neck and kiss him back with equal enthusiasm. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't help but look.

The kiss finally ended. Both Draco and Hermione were quiet for a minute, then Hermione turned to Draco and slapped him across the face for no apparent reason. "You men are all alike," she cried, turning and running off. Seconds later, she disappeared completely.

"What happened?" Draco wailed, stunned.

I ran to Draco, giving him a quick hug. "Well, strange as it may sound, I think you've just made some major inroads with Hermione!", I exclaimed. "I have a strange feeling things are going to start getting a lot better for you guys," I said.

"I hope you're right, Pans," Draco said, rubbing his cheek lightly. "This is a pretty heavy price to pay. Women!"

"Dont' worry about it, Draco," I told him again. "It's all going to be worth it, it's going to be okay."

Now there was just me to worry about, and what would happen with Harry.

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't until the next day that I finally heard from Harry. I was just standing in the garden of my house, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers (especially the beautiful multi-coloured pansies) when Harry suddenly appeared in front of me.

"All right, Pansy, what's your game?", he asked me, clearly irritated.\

"There is no game, Harry, I was honestly expressing my feelings to you," I told him.

"Oh? And how long have you had these 'feelings'?", he asked me, contemptuously.

"It's hard for me to say," I said, hoping I was making some headway. "I didn't really appreciate you at first, I suppose, until I began to see what you're really about. That's when I realized that you and I are meant to be together."

"You've got to be kidding," Harry said, obviously not believing a word I was saying. "Everything with you is a game, you always have to manipulate this situation or that situation so that everything goes the way you want it to. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat and so is your friend, Draco. You have to be crazy if you think Hermione and I would trust either one of you!"

"But ---", I said.

Harry interrupted. "I just wanted to warn you about this. Ginny and I are perfectly happy together, and we don't need anybody meddling in our life. Hermione feels the same way about Ron. We would thank you to leave us alone."

"Neither one of you understands!", I said. "We're not playing a game, neither one of us! Sometimes it takes a while to realize what you really need, what's really important in life! I think if you and Hermione gave us a chance, you would realize what we mean."

I turned around and Hermione was there. "A chance? Neither one of you has ever proven worthy of any chance we might have given you. Both of you are running out of chances, why should we give you one now?"

We only want to prove that our feelings our real!", I cried, throwing my emotions out in the open. I was getting desperate to make my point, and I knew it was showing. I hoped I was somehow getting through.

Both Harry and Hermione were quiet for a minute. Then finally, Harry spoke.

"I find a really hard time believing you, Pansy, but we are willing to give the two of you one chance to prove that you are telling the truth. It will be up to the two of you to convince us of your true intentions, otherwise you can forget about this little scheme the two of you have. Remember, one chance only!"

"That's all we need," I said, grateful for that. Now I had to get back to Draco and let him know what was going on. What were we going to do?

**Chapter 11**

I felt really bad after my encounter with Harry and Hermione, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Draco what had happened. But I knew it had to be done, nonetheless, and I tried to break the news to him as easily as I could.

"Well, they're giving us one chance and one chance only to prove ourselves, and that's all we've got," I said.

"Why?", Draco asked. "We wouldn't be wasting our time if our intentions weren't sincere!"

"I know, but I guess they just have a really hard time believing us. I suppose it's because they're Gryffindors and we're Slytherins and basically they just don't really trust us," I answered sadly. "Now we have only this one chance and we have to make sure that it's good, that they believe us, otherwise it's all over."

"Well, we just have to let them know how we really feel!", Draco said.

"Yeah, I just hope it's good enough," I said.

I was so nervous about the whole thing that I couldn't get any sleep at all that night. I woke up the next morning dreading the meeting we were going to have with Harry and Hermione, knowing it was inevitable and fearing what the outcome would be. Yet, it was something that had to be done.

The four of us had agreed that we would have our meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, that was a place we were all familiar with and we all felt comfortable there, plus there was plenty of room and we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves if things happened to get out of hand. I certainly hoped that that wasn't going to happen, but who could guarantee anything? Fortunately, Draco had decided that he wanted to go first, so that gave me a little time, at least.

"Hermione, I want to get to know you more than anything!", Draco pled, honesty showing in his eyes. "I know you probably find it hard to believe and you probably don't understand it any more than I do, but these feelings have been building for some time and I know now that it's really inevitable that the two of us should be together. I mean this more sincerely than I've ever meant anything before. You have to believe that! Please, Hermione, give me this chance to prove that my feelings for you are real." I had never seen Draco like this before, he was practically on his knees pleading for Hermione's affection. I didn't know Draco could be like this.

Hermione was stunned, absolutely speechless. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, then she turned to Draco and said softly, "I believe you." It was spoken so quietly that I almost couldn't hear the words. I thought I saw tears in Draco's eyes as he turned to Hermione and embraced her. "So you will give me that chance to get to know you?" Hermione nodded yes. I don't think I've ever seen Draco that happy before, and I really had the feeling that the two of them are going to make it.

It was my turn, and I was more nervous than ever. "Harry, I feel much the same way as Draco," I started. "I don't think I ever realized until just a little while ago how much you mean to me, and it's like the two of us really do belong together. I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time but I was afraid to, afraid of what you might think or afraid of what you might say. I really wish you would give me the chance to prove that I mean everything I say to you." I looked at him with pleading eyes. I really hoped he was going to believe me, too. I saw how hard he could be already.

"If you say you're sincere then I guess you must be," Harry said simply. "However, I just simply don't feel the same way. I thought about it, and I realize that Ginny is the only one for me. I don't want to hurt you, but there's just no way it could ever work out for the two of us."

I felt crushed, let down and betrayed and while I was really happy for Draco and Hermione, somehow it didn't ease the pain.

"I know you're hurt and I'm really sorry," Harry said. "I wish there was something I could do for you." He seemed really concerned.

"Really, there's nothing you can do for me," I told Harry. "I suppose I'll get over it in time, though I don't know how. I really do care about you, Harry, and I had hoped for so much more." It was so hard laying my emotions open like this, it wasn't something I was used to. "Maybe if you could give it a try just one time?"

"I don't think so," Harry said softly. "I did consider doing that, but I realize it just isn't fair to Ginny. Hermione doesn't feel the same about Ron."

"Well, at least it's going to work out for one of us," I tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. I turned and walked away. The last thing I saw was Draco and Hermione, together.

I knew that I was going to be able to go on from there, but there was a part of me that would always be wondering what it would have been like if Harry and I had been able to get together. I'll wonder that my whole life, and it will be my biggest regret.

That night I dreamed of a kiss more passionate than any I had ever imagined. Sadly, I realized it could never be.


End file.
